Hearts on the Dance Floor
by xxTheRainWillFallxx
Summary: What happens when two people fall in love through their lives? When dancing is all they have? When they only get each other and no one else and things just fall in place and two hearts..are thrown on the dance floor TROYELLA! HSM/Step Upcrossover
1. Trailer

**_Disclaimer: i don't own High School Musical or Zac Efron(though it would be an awesome birthday present) nd i dont own Step Up or Step Up 2(which is how i got most of the ideas for this story from so if i used quotes you reconize from there, you know why._**

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Trailer

_She loved to dance. It was her life_

Shows Gabriella dancing her heart out.

_One day mistakes are made._

Shows Gabriella running from the cops, but getting caught.

_Sends her in the path to try and fix her life._

Shows her standing in front of a building. California School of the Arts.

"Why are you here?"

"I had no other choice."

_She meets the one guy that understands her._

"When I dance I feel like…"

"You're invincible. No one can touch you, you're just completely free."

"…Exactly."

_They get each other, like no other._

"You know," Troy says breathing hard. "You're an amazing dancer."

Gabriella smirks leaning into his ear. "Amazing is an understatement."

_Their lives are brought together as one._

"Why am I here?"

"Because you trust me."

_Thrown in the whirlwind of life._

_Dancing only bringing them closer._

Shows the two dancing together with perfect chemistry.

_Vulnerability is shown and lines are crossed._

"Ifeel like I don't know you anymore."

"You never knew me, you only knew the girl on the dance floor."

"Then let me get to know you."

"It's too late."

_And 2 hearts…_

"Troy, just don't.

"I'm not letting go of you that easily."

_Are thrown on the dance floor._

"I put everything on the line...because I think I might love you."

"I love you too."

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"_Whoa I had no idea you could move like that."_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"_Looks can be deceiving."_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"_You don't have to try with him; I can see it in your eyes that dancing is enough."_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"_Let your feet do the talking man."_

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you!_

**_A/N: ok i know itz a sucky trailer, but the idea popped into my head when i was watching step up 2 and i was listening to the songs off the soundtrack and got the idea 2 write a story like this. i was originally going 2 just start with the story it self, but i figured it been a while since i made a trailer and i wanted 2 see what i could come up with off the top of my head so i hope u liked it, cuz i dont nd REVIEW nd tell me whether i should continue this 1 or not. ttfn mwah_**


	2. Chapter 1

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez stumbled down the stairs, half drunk, trying to weave her way through the grinding teenagers. She didn't care about anyone right now, all she knew was that she had to get out of here. She made the biggest mistake of her life and if she got caught it could mean some serious jail time for her. She pushed past the other drunken teenagers and stepped out onto the back porch as she heard sirens in the distance.

She noticed the teens in the backyard, playing in the pool, getting worried looks on their faces and looking around frantically. Gabriella wasn't sure who called the police, but she hoped no one witnessed what she did.

She drunkenly hopped over the neighbor's fence and cut across multiple backyards in her frenzied hopes of getting away.

When Gabriella ran into the street, she stopped, seeing all the police cars cornering her. She turned hoping to find a way through, but they were blocking her exit. She was about to turn and head back where she came from but 2 cars had already moved behind her in that spot.

"Put your hands where we can see them," a voice called out, making a scared and shaky Gabriella do as it says. She was busted.

--

Gabriella sat in the precinct a few hours later. "I already told you, I didn't do anything," she defended.

"Then why is your blood alcohol level through the roof and why have you tested positive for drugs?"

She shrugged, not about to give into them. She watched a lot of CSI; she knew how these things worked.

"Ms. Montez, you were at a party where a bunch of underage kids were drinking and doing drugs, not to mention, you're underage yourself. I already have every reason to throw you in jail, because according to your record, this isn't the first time."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "So what are you going to do with me?"

The detective sighed, sitting down across from Gabriella. "I see from your previous visits here, that one of the things on here is that you are a dancer, is that correct."

"Yea, so?"

He nodded. "Ok, so here's the deal. I'm gonna send you to California to go to school..."

Gabriella suddenly sat up straight. "What?!?! That's all the way across the country."

"You haven't heard me out yet," The detective cut her off. "I'm sending you to the California School of the Arts. It's basically a dance school." As Gabriella went to speak, he put up his hand again, stopping her. "I want you to graduate from the school, with a perfect record, you got me. If you can make it through your last year without any problems, I'll clear everything. All the charges will be gone and you'll have a clean start. Not to mention," he lowered his voice. "We know what happened upstairs in that house. We found your fingerprints all over the bedroom and they could take you to jail since your just about 8 months shy of 18. I'm working so you don't go to jail, but mess this up and your life is over."

Gabriella gulped. He knew. He knew about Justin. She knew this was her only choice. Her step-father was already pissed off with her as it was, he'd probably be happy to have her half way across the country. She nodded, a few tears coming to her eyes. As much as she didn't want to go to jail, she knew she wouldn't be able to start over. She couldn't stay out of trouble, she was useless.

The detective picked up his things, putting them back in the folder. "Alright, c'mon, I'm releasing you back to your father. Go home, pack your stuff and I'll have you on a 5am flight tomorrow."

"5?!?!"

"Take it or leave it Gabriella," he told her opening the door and leading her out.

She saw her step-father standing before her with a look on his face that couldn't be described, but Gabriella didn't want to stick around to find out exactly what it was. Nodding again at the detective, she walked over to her step-father and his hand griped her arm roughly as he led her out the police station.

"Again, Gabriella? What am I going to do with you? They just told me they could possibly put you in jail, but they're not. They're letting you off easy this time Gabriella, just like every other time. You know you never learn. Everytime you do something, they let you off with a warning and you turn around and do it again. I care about you and I'm trying to do what's best for you…"

"What's best for me?" Gabriella asked. "You don't care about me. If my mother hadn't died, you wouldn't even have me. The only reason you even deal with me is because I had no one else to take care of me. If you had the chance, you know you would throw me out on the street because you couldn't possibly care about me."

His hand suddenly connected with her face. "Don't you ever say that I don't care about you," he yelled at her as he finally pulled up in their driveway.

Gabriella held her face and pushed back the tears that wanted to fall. "But the thing is you don't," she shouted, before running in the house and locking herself in her room.

The next morning, Gabriella ate breakfast in silence. Although it was 4 in the morning, she was going to eat before she left. She hated airport food and she had no idea when the next time she was gonna eat would be. She sat quietly, ignoring her Adam (her step-father) until the detective from yesterday came by to pick her up.

As he took her to the airport, he filled her in on what she was going to do. "Ok, Gabriella when you land in California, you're going to be meeting with a guy named Samuel. He'll be waiting for you at the airport. Samuel's part of the police department down there, so he'll be keeping an eye on you and reporting back to me about it. If you need anything or get into any trouble, he's the one that will deal with it, understand?"

Gabriella nodded as he pulled up to her terminal. "Be good kid, alright? Listen I knew your dad and I know that things weren't always good after his death and now after you mom...I know you feel as if your alone and you have to turn to drinking and drugs, but you don't," he lectured her. "Try to stay out of trouble, because you know your mom wouldn't wanna see you like this."

Gabriella grabbed both of her suitcases, not saying another word to him as she went to check in her bags. After checking her suitcases and going through security, Gabriella found a seat close to where her plane was going to take off from. She sat her backpack on the seat next to her a pulled her hoodie over her head, sticking her iPod ear buds in her ear to tune out the rest of the world.

--

Gabriella's POV

As I got off the plane, I stuck my ear buds back where they belonged. I scanned the crowded airport, looking for the one possible guy that could look like a cop. After seeing no one, I sat myself down in one of the chairs, not even bothering to go to baggage claim yet. My bags could wait.

I sat in the chair listening to Low on my touch, when a shadow was suddenly cast over me. I lifted my head to see this guy with black spiky hair and green eyes standing there, smiling at me. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying exactly, but he obviously thought I could hear him because his lips kept moving, despite my confused look.

I pulled one of my ear buds out and looked back at him. "What?" I asked.

He frowned slightly but then picked up my bag from the chair. I was about to go off on him for taking my stuff until he spoke. "I'm Samuel," he informed me, as he started walking. I sat confused for a few seconds, before he turned back to look at me. "You coming or not?"

I got up and followed him to baggage claim, where I could easily spot both of my bags, as I went to grab them, Samuel grabbed it for me. I hissed at him. "I think im capable of carrying my own stuff. " I snatched my backpack back from him but left him with the suitcases. I wasn't in a good mood, seeing as how I was in a whole new state, with new people and I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing here. Not to mention, the events with Adam from last night had put me on edge.

Samuel shrugged. "Look I know you in a bad mood, but DON'T take it out on me. I'm here to look after you and make sure you don't get into trouble. You don't like me, not my problem. You don't want me here, not my problem. You don't have to like me, I don't have to like you, but believe me the last thing I need right now is stress from a bratty 17 year old that thinks she's all badass, because that's not part of my job."

I stood in shock for a second before rolling my eyes and looking away.

Samuel nodded. "I thought so, now c'mon," he said leading me to his car.

During the whole ride, we sat in silence. I had to admit Samuel had a nice car. I wasn't sure what model it was but I liked it. It was nice and sleek and most importantly it was black, my third favorite color, after purple and green. Samuel didn't say anything to me and I made no attempt to talk to him. He kept the radio on the whole drive, silently humming along, but I paid no attention, putting my headphones back in and blasting my music in my ear.

Upon feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to Samuel. He was making some kind of motion at me and his lips were moving. I paused the song, hearing immediately what he was saying.

"You should turn that down," he said.

"Why?"

He didn't look up from the steering wheel as he answered me. "Because it's loud. I can hear the words pretty clearly even from over here. I don't get how you guys don't go deaf from all that."

"It relaxes me. Helps me to think," I said, pressing play again, not bothering to turn it down.

I could see him sigh and mutter something under his breath and I turned back toward the window, staring out at the highway and the cars passing us. I watched the water and the houses in the distance and the calm palm trees swaying in the breeze. California was beautiful. I knew that I most likely would like it here, perfect weather for being at the beach every day, especially seeing as how I had packed a bunch of bathing suits. The only thing bothering me was the fact that it wasn't home. I was leaving everything I grew up with behind to live across the country and the saddest part was I really didn't get a chance to say by to anyone.

After about an hour or two(I really didn't bother to keep the time) Samuel pulled up in front of this huge building marked, California School of the Arts, 'Where the passion of our dreams come true'.

I snickered at the motto. It was pretty lame. As I got out of the car, peering at the school in the bright sunlight, Samuel got my bags out the trunk. I slung my bag over my shoulder, sliding my hood down off my head, since the heat out here was starting to get to me.

I noticed a few students that were lingering around the campus, staring at me like I had just spoken to them in a foreign language. I'm guessing they didn't get knew students very often, especially not like me. I heard that most of the kids here were prissy ballerina snobs.

Samuel sat my bags down next to me on the sidewalk. "This is it. CSA, your new home and your new school."

I glanced back up at the building, trying to find words to express it. He laughed at my expression. "That's what most kids say when they get here. If you go straight inside there," he told me pointing. "There should be the front desk, the receptionist will be sitting there and you'll get you papers and books and room from her. I'm going back to my office. The school has me down as one of you emergency contacts, so they'll call me if anything. And here's my number," he said, pulling a card out of his pocket, which I took silently stuffing it in my sweatshirt pocket. "Keep out of trouble ok, because I'm responsible for you as of now and I'll be back within the week to see how you settling in. Later kid."

He waved at me before getting back in his car, leaving me alone on the sidewalk with my bags. I sighed before heading inside and getting all of my info from the lady Samuel mentioned at the front desk.

--

Troy Bolton made his way down the hallway, going to his first class of the day, when he noticed a girl struggling with stuff down the hallway. Troy debated on going over to help the girl with long brown hair that went halfway down her back, stopping right below her breasts. She had on black sweatpants and a fitted tee with pink writing on it and an artsy sweatshirt over it. She was wearing pink and black sneakers that matched her outfit and trying to pull along two blue and black suitcases with a bag on her bag and a bunch of papers in her hands.

He watched as suddenly the papers n her hands went flying all over the hallway and everything in her hands was on the floor.

"Shit." He heard her say as he jogged over to help her.

"Let me get that," he said, scooping up the papers, her iPod touch and her keys to her dorm room, he assumed.

"Thanks," she said, taking her stuff and not making eye contact with him. He watched as her hair fell over her face perfectly making her look cute. Almost like a damsel in distress. She tried to grab both of her bags and continue trudging down the hallway, but Troy cut her off.

"I'll help," he offered, trying to take one of her bags, but she shook her head refusing. "I've got it thanks."

Regardless, Troy took both of her suitcases in his arms, shocking her and made his way down the hallway. "What room?" he asked, turning to look back at her. She was still in shock from the fact that he completely ignored her and offered to help anyway. Troy watched her shuffle through her papers and then she quickly went to catch up to him.

"Umm, room 614," she said, and then looked up to see they were standing right in front of it. "Oh well um thank you."

He watched as she opened the door and he then helped her take her bags inside. She looked up to Troy, noticing his deep blue eyes for the first time and realized how sincere he was. He smiled a dazzling smile down at her, before he started toward the door. "It's no problem, but I gotta get to class, so I'll be seeing you around right?"

She stopped. Would she being seeing him around. She came here because she was in trouble. Did she really have time to make friends? She just wanted to get in, serve her sentence and get out. "Yea, I guess."

She watched the boy walk out the door, but she stopped when he came back. "Wait I didn't get your name."

She twirled around to see the blue eyed boy staring at her. "Gabriella," she answered.

"Well I'm Troy," he replied. "So see you later." She watched as he left the room again and she glanced around at her new room. She saw that one of the beds was covered in pink and she assumed it was already taken, so she set her bag on the plain bed with the gray sheets and sat down on the bed, looking around and taking everything all in. This was her fresh start. If she didn't get it together here, then she could pretty much kiss the real world goodbye and say hello to her very own jail cell.

**A/N: review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 2

Gabriella's POV

I lay on my bed in my new room, listening to my music like I normally did. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about the mess I had gotten myself into when the door to my room flew open and a blonde in shorts and a pink and white tank top rushed in the room. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a bag slung around her shoulder and flats her on feet.

I paused my music and watched her tear through the dresser draws, searching for something. He clothes went flying all over the place and she started shrieking and mumbling to herself.

"Um hi?" I said, trying to get her attention.

Upon hearing my voice, she jumped and turned around, just noticing me sitting there for the first time. "Oh my god, who are you?"

"Um, I think I'm your new roommate."

Her face lit up in realization. "Oh, your Gabriella?"

"Yea," I replied nodding.

She smiled warmly at me. "Well I'm Sharpay, Sharpay Evans. Welcome to CSA roomy."

I appreciated her enthusiasm, but it really wasn't needed it and as far as I was concerned, I didn't want it. "Um, yea thanks." I turned around and plopped back down on my bed, turning my music back up.

When I noticed Sharpay was still standing there, I paused it again. "What?" I asked, confused as to why she was looking at me.

"I was just wondering, don't you have classes?"

"Uh yea, I think," I looked around the bed, located the schedule the receptionist have given me earlier. "Although I'm not really sure how to read this."

She reached for the paper in my hands. "Lemme see it."

I handed it over to her and watched her reading it carefully. "Omg, you have all the classes I have."

I rolled my eyes. "Great," I replied sarcastically.

"Ok, this means I can show you around and introduce you to my friends, like Chad and the super sexy Troy Bolton……"

As Gabriella started to tune her out, she realized that name rang a bell in her head, but she paid it no attention.

"Um listen Sharpay?" I asked as she nodded. "I really appreciate that but I really just don't want to deal with that right now."

Sharpay looked offended for a second but then she rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm through with the nice girl act, but seriously I'm going to warn you, I think you should go to class. It being your first day here and all they might not say anything about it, but they're going to do something when they find out you skipped."

I stared at her for a second before I smiled. Maybe I was going to like this girl. She seemed like she had that same no nonsense attitude and I liked that. "Yea, I'll go to class, but only because I think you're a cool roommate."

She smirked, folding he arms over her chest as she waited for me to gather my stuff and we walked out of the room. "By the way, I like your shirt."

My first class happened to have something to do with free dancing. When we showed up, I was welcomed by the instructor and she asked me to show the class a little bit about myself through my dancing. At first I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I just figured she wanted me to dance and I did just that.

After showing my "musical background" as she called it, I learned that this was the class where she would pair me up with someone based on my skills. Just as she was about to start pairing people up, the doors to the room opened and in walked in the blue eyed boy that helped me with my bags this morning.

"Well, Mr. Bolton," the instructor mused. "It's nice for you to finally join us. Can you give me a reason why you're late today?"

"Probably another good one," someone called out making the whole class laugh and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Settle down. Alright, so since you decided you wanted to be late, I'll pair you up first. You'll be with," She glanced around the room and I noticed a few girls primping their hair and smiling real big and cheesy like as if they wanted to be picked. I didn't see what they big deal was, he was just a guy. Her eyes finally landed on me. "Oh, yes. You are partnered with Ms. Montez. Ms. Montez you and Mr. Bolton will have to put together something and then present it to the class at the end of the semester. Put in hard work and effort and I'm looking forward to what you can come up with…on to the next pair."

I glanced at Sharpay helplessly. She was smiling at me like I had just told her I was getting married and wanted her to be my maid of honor.

"What?" I asked, concerned about the look on her face.

"You are paired with 'The Troy Bolton'," She grinned at me before getting up and heading off to meet her partner. "Good luck."

I shook my head. What was so special about one guy that all these girls wanted him and he was called 'The Troy Bolton'? I didn't get it, but I figured if I was going to half to dance with him, I would find out soon enough.

I got up and walked over to him, standing awkwardly in front of him as he smiled, before removing the shirt he hand on to reveal a white wife beater.

"So we meet again."

"Uhh yea, I guess."

"Cool so you ready?" He asked nodding toward me.

I gently set my bag down near us and peeled off my hoodie, pulling my hair up into a bun, before turning back to him. "Ready when you are."

"Great," he said, walking over to a small stereo and turning it on. The beat that came blasting out of it made me jump a little because it was so not what I'd expected from a performing school student. "Follow my lead."

Troy grabbed my hands and he started to move with the beat of the music. Instantly, I caught on a before I knew it, we were moving as one. His hands moved down to my waist, keeping up with me as I started moving more expertly with him.

I couldn't believe what I was doing at first. I never dance with anyone really before, unless I was grinding at a club or something, but it scared me how well Troy and I connected through our feet. I tuned out everything but the beat of the music, pulsing through the floor and I kept my eyes on the floor.

Somewhere in between Troy and I moving together, I could have sworn I felt people starting to stare at us, but I didn't dare look up, because that was one thing I learned through all my years of dancing. Never look out at the people who are watching you. It could get you to feel intimidated or make you lose yourself and forget where you were.

In my head, I moved myself with the music and seconds later, the beat came to an abrupt stop, causing Troy and I to halt our moves, staring at each other, breathing hard. Looking into his eyes, I noticed the sincerity and the heart. He enjoyed dancing as much as I did and that moved me. We spoke to each other in an entirely different yet, extremely same language.

The claps of the class brought me to look away from him and to the crowd of kids that were standing, cheering and clapping at us.

I looked away from them, still breathing hard and to Troy, who was grinning at me.

Suddenly a loud ring rang right in my ears and the whole room started to disperse, grabbing their bags and exiting to their other classes.

Troy and I picked up my bags and I walked over to Sharpay, when we were both called back. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, stay behind for a second please."

Sharpay motioned that she would be waiting for me and then left the room.

"Listen, you two…have something that I haven't seen in years. You have amazing chemistry on the dance floor and I like it. This is exactly why I'm submitting your names as a couple in the showcase."

"Showcase?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"It's like a talent show, where people pair up and dance, showing everyone what they have up their sleeves. Seeing as how you two have shown such amazing chemistry on the first meet, I highly suggest you compete. In the end, the winners of the showcase will receive a full ride scholarship to the school of their choice."

My eyes went wide. That's exactly what I needed. In order for me to get out of CSA with a perfect record and go home and live my life how I was living it before, I had to win that scholarship. It was then I knew I'd do whatever it took to win the showcase.

--

Sharpay sat on her bed across from me later, gaping wide. "She asked you two to be in the showcase?"

"Yea," I replied, lying back on my pillow, breathing in.

"Gabriella do you know how big that is?"

"Yea, I do," I said, staring at the ceiling. "And I need that scholarship."

"Don't we all," She chuckled.

"No, Sharpay, I need it. I mean yea I want it to, but I really need it."

Her face scrunched up. "Why do you need it so much?"

I shook my head quickly. "I can't tell you, but I just do."

She shrugged. "So I guess you and Troy will be spending mucho time with each other now huh?"

"I don't know."

"Well at least you're partnered with him," She said. "I mean if I had a choice, I'd want to be paired with the hottest guy on campus."

I sat up after she said this. "What is the deal with him? You act like he's king of the place or something."

"Because technically, he is."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care what he is; he is no concern of mine."

"You say that now," She smirked at me. "Eventually, every girl falls for him. Only reason I'm unfazed is because I hang out with his best friend so I'm used to seeing him and I can speak a full sentence to him, unlike half of the girls here."

"Whatever, I don't need him for anything except to win that showcase…and I'm not even sure I need him for that."

"Whatever floats your boat," Sharpay said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

I sighed, falling back on the bed once again. "Actually, it's whatever gets me out of here," I muttered under my breath.

**A/N: ok so i updated my profile so if everyone cud just direct their attention there after reading this i wud appreiciate it lol (wait did i spell that right) oopsy o well REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 3

The next day, Gabriella went on with her class like normal. She knew in order to get out of here as fast as possible; she was going to have to have everything go according to plan. Although she was pretty sure she shouldn't get involved with Troy, she couldn't stop herself. There was something about him that made her curious and unfortunately, there was nothing holding her back from inspecting things. She didn't know what was so fascinating to her about this boy, but she was determined to figure it out sooner or later.

When it came time for lunch, Gabriella didn't bother going to the cafeteria. She knew Sharpay would be waiting for her like yesterday, but she didn't feel like eating with an audience.

She took a shortcut around the building and found her way into the theater. She looked around at the dimly lit part of the school with the nice red velvet chairs and thought that it was kinda weird she felt as if she knew this place like the back of her hand and it was only her second day here.

Gabriella made her way down the aisle and stopped when she got to the stage. She threw her bag on the shiny stage floor, before lifting herself up on it and bending down to grab a bag of chips from the side pocket. She popped open the bag and stood up fully and inspected the stage and the rest of the theater from her position in the front.

"You know you're not supposed to eat in here right," A voice called out.

Gabriella, startled, turned around towards the back doors just in time to see someone emerging from the dark shadows. Troy.

"Oh, um I…" She was at a loss for words.

"You're not supposed to be in here at all."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Then why are you here?"

He chuckled, before finally reaching the stage and hopping up much like she did minutes before. "You got me, just joking."

She rolled her eyes and bent over, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, chips still in hand. "Well I was just leaving anyway so bye."

She turned to walk away but his arm reached out and grabbed her, almost knocking the bag out of her hand in the process. "Don't go, I'm just messing with you. What's your rush anyway?"

Gabriella took her arm away from him. "Places to be." She started for the side door again

He smirked. "Do you really have somewhere to be or are you just avoiding me?"

This made her stop dead in her tracks, causing his smirk to get wider. "Fine, you got me," she said, turning around. "What do you want?"

He shook his head, dropping his bag on the floor. "Why so hostile partner," he smiled, circling her.

She watched him slowly as he went around her. "Would you stop, you're making me nervous."

He laughed. "About what? It's just me and you here. No one else."

She ignored his question. "Did you need something from me?"

He shrugged, still circling her. "I was just wondering about you."

"Wondering what."

He caught her eye. "Why did you come to CSA?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh c'mon, there's got to be a reason you decided to come here." He protested on.

"I didn't choose to be here," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she turned on her heel to leave but he cut her off again.

"Wait Gabriella, seriously. Why are you here?"

She breathed in and turned around. "I had no other choice."

He looked at her confused. "I don't get it."

Gabriella shook her head. "You're not supposed to. Let's leave it at that."

She started to walk away and he called her name. "Gabriella, wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

But she didn't answer him; she kept walking, keeping herself a mystery to him.

--

When Gabriella showed up in her room after classes, she was immediately attacked by Sharpay.

"Gabriella! Where have you been? I waited for you at lunch today and you never showed. I was going to introduce you to Chad."

"Sorry," Gabriella replied, nonchalantly. "I had some stuff to do and I wanted to get it done so I skipped lunch and went out on my own. Didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's not," Sharpay said, noticing something was up with here. "I was just curious."

"Yea well sorry," she plopped down on her bed, opening up her geometry book and starting on some of the problems she needed for tomorrow's class. Gabriella had never been one for homework and it's not because she was a slacker or lazy or stupid or something. She just knew most of the material, so she didn't feel like doing it all over again.

"So how did it go with Troy?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

Gabriella head popped up. "What makes you think I was with him?"

"I had a feeling, with the way you came in and all." Sharpay smirked. "So you're telling me you didn't see him today?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, yes I did see Troy today and yes that's why I wasn't at lunch."

Sharpay immediately sat down. "Ok spill."

"There is nothing to spill," Gabriella protested. "He harassed me and I left him alone."

Sharpay frowned. "You're no fun."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sharpay stood up to answer it and was not surprised to see Troy standing there.

She smiled. "No surprise here. What do you want?"

"Gabriella here?"

Sharpay opened the door wider to reveal Gabriella lying across the bed working.

She looked up and noticed Troy standing in her doorway and sighed. "What do you want now?"

"Hey," he joked offended. "Why do you always think the worst of me, I just wanted to take you out."

"Too bad, I'm not dating at the moment."

"Not on a date," he smirked. "Just come with me."

"Don't think so," she replied, rolling over onto her stomach and continuing her homework.

"Just come on," he pleaded. Gabriella looked over to see Sharpay looking at her with a face that said just go.

She sighed and closed her books, picking up her hoodie and grabbing her phone from her bag. "Fine, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, c'mon," he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the room and Sharpay smiled wagging her fingers as they left.

Troy led Gabriella through different parts of the school she hadn't seen yet and past many places she had yet to discover what they were. They passed through almost a million shortcuts before he pushed open a door and then were on the roof.

Gabriella looked around at the empty space and up into the dark sky. "Why am I here?"

Troy went over to the edge of the roof and looked over the side before coming back over to here and leading her to the spot he was just in. "Because you trust me"

Gabriella pulled her hand away from his. "I never said I trust you. I barely know you."

Troy sighed. "Look alright, I brought you up here because I figured us being partners and all, we could get to know each other and I wanted to show you something I've never shown anyone before."

She shook her head and started back for the door they came through. "I'm not here to make friends, Troy. I came to get in and get out. I don't know how many people I have to explain that to, but that's why I'm here."

"You still never told me why you're here," He called out to her.

"And I don't plan to. Just as fast as I came here is just as fast as I plan to get out."

"Why? Why did you suddenly show up? What happened that you're here? Just tell me."

Gabriella shook her head. "You know I never took you as the persistent kind."

"Looks can be deceiving," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going now."

"No wait," he held her arm. "Just hear me out, I want you to see this."

She sighed giving up and allowed him to bring her over to the edge of the roof. She looked down and immediately closed her eyes. "If I fall..."

"You won't fall," he chuckled. "I've got you."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know what's happening to me. I'm putting my life in the hands of a complete stranger."

Troy laughed as he helped her step up onto the side. Her hands instantly grabbed him, either preventing her from slipping or bringing him with her if she slipped. Her hands had balled up and squeezed at his shirt. When he noticed how tight her grip on him was, he grabbed her hands in his and loosened then until she had fully let go.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna let you fall," He slowly, but surely stretched her arms out at their length. Neither of them were holding on to anything but each other so one wrong move could mean downhill for both of them. **(if anyone has seen Titanic it's kinda that that scene Leo does with Kate off the side of the ship only itz off the edge of a building lol and if you haven't..I recommend you go search it on YouTube) **

"Open your eyes," Troy whispered to her. She followed his instructions and opened her eyes, feeling a small fear. She was no wimp to say at the least, but being in the position, with only a person holding you up and knowing if one went down, both went down, this made her extremely nervous. But somewhere through her fear she had managed to really see why he had taken her up here.

Gabriella slowly looked around and took in the stars that could be scene and the lights shining from across the water. "It's… beautiful."

Troy smiled. "I figured you'd like it."

She nodded slightly, turning her face so she could see his. Their eyes connected almost instantly. "I do."

And so started the beginning of a great friendship...that is friendship for the time being.

**A/N: haha bet u though i forgot about this story but no i didnt jus a tiny case of writer's block but i back baby! REVIEW!!!!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	5. Chapter 4

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 4

Gabriella's POV

After that night with Troy, I was starting to feel something between us. I had no idea what I was doing trusting this boy that I just met, but it felt good. Really good.

Both Troy and I had to audition for the showcase even thought we were recommended. We each had to audition separately which was unfortunate, because even though I know I'm good, I feel like I'm even better when I with Troy.

I got up a few hours before my audition, taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of Aeropostale board shorts, a colorful tank top, and my sparkly pink converses. I slid my bangles on my wrist and put on my marc Jacobs ring and grabbed my 'Make Art, Not war' sweatshirt before me and Sharpay left our room.** (Outfit=profile)**

Sharpay didn't have any classes during my audition, so she offered to come and cheer me on for moral support.

When I entered the theatre that I had been in a few days before when Troy had found me, I instantly stilled. There were a bunch of people occupying the seats in the room and they were all chatting furiously. There was a small table near the stage that I'm guessing was serving as a judges table where the people for the showcase were going to sit.

"God," I said under my breath, looking at the different array of people.

Sharpay laughed. "I know. I've never seen this many people show up for an audition."

"You think it has something to do with Troy auditioning?" I asked Sharpay as we made our way down the center stairs toward some empty seats. "I mean you did refer to him as 'The Troy Bolton'. Maybe that's why there are mostly girls here."

She looked thoughtful for a minute, then nodded. "You're probably right."

We got to the empty seats and she sat down. "Good Luck, Gabriella. You'll do great I know."

I smiled and thanked her before taking off my sweatshirt and handing it to her. She stopped me before I could go. "Wait," she said reaching into my sweatshirt pocket, pulling out a CD. "You're audition song is on here remember."

"Right, thanks," I said, making my way down to the judges table, accompanied by a bunch of stares from the millions of girls in the audience.

I handed the lady sitting closest to where I was sitting the CD. "Um, I'm Gabriella Montez. The track number is 7."

She nodded. "Whenever you're ready Miss. Montez."

I cautiously went up on stage as everyone's eyes were on me. I stood until I heard my audition song, Church by T-Pain come on blasting through the radio. When the beat started playing and it was the only thing you could hear I took a deep breath and allowed my body to start moving in time with the music.

Eventually, I stopped feeling nervous and paying attention to the crowd and I became one with the music. I tuned everything around me, the people, the school, the room, my problems and I just let myself go. I didn't stop until I felt the beat come to a close and as I stood breathing heavily, I heard a bunch of screams.

These teenage girls actually liked me. That was a complete shocker, because I had never been one to be like other girls, but apparently my moves were getting me somewhere. I quietly thanked the showcase coordinators and took back my CD.

I went back over to Sharpay to see her smiling at me. "You were great!" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands and hugging me.

I smiled gratefully, but then I realized who was standing behind me. I jumped when I suddenly felt his breath on my back and I almost fell on Sharpay. I heard him laughing and then I stood up, hitting his arm hard. "That wasn't funny Bolton," I said seriously, my mean face on. And trust me if looks could kill, Troy would have been dead before I even started this statement.

"Ouch, God. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you, you were awesome up there."

My face softened a little bit. "Thanks, you're next good luck."

"Can I get a hug," Troy asked smirking and holding his arms out toward me.

I scoffed and took my seat next to Sharpay. "You wish, just go dance pretty boy."

He smiled and winked before breaking out in a jog over to the stage. For the next 5 to 6 minutes I watched Troy move in almost the way I felt I had. We had so much in common with each other it was almost scary. When he finished, the crowd of girls screamed louder than they had for me, but I'm guessing that was because he was Troy Bolton.

He sprinted back up to us and winked yet again at me before grabbing his bag which was near Sharpay's feet. "Gotta get to class," he said before dashing off.

I stared after him, not sure what to make of this little cat and mouse game we were playing, but it kinda felt good.

Sharpay glanced over at me after Troy had disappeared from our sight. "Oh, he so wants you….baaaad."

I rolled my eyes as we got up to head to our own classes, but the thought still rushed through my mind. Did Troy Bolton want me? Why would he if he could have any of these screaming girls at CSA? I was about to find out.

--

Troy's POV

I rushed out of the theatre to head to class but I could seem to get Gabriella out of my head. There was something about her that was so mysterious when I met her and somehow I had managed to get her to open up to me a little bit.

When I got to class, I hurriedly took my seat just seconds before the bell rang and my best friend Chad look at me like I was insane. "You alright man?"

"Yea, I'm fine, "I replied, taking a deep breath. "I just ran from the theatre building to here but I'm ok."

A look of realization washes over Chad's face. "Oh right, how the showcase audition?"

"Good, I think it went well. Hopefully both Gabi and I will make it..." I trailed off.

"Gabi?" Chad looked at me confused as the teacher talked restlessly in the background. "Who is Gabi?"

I forgot I didn't tell Chad about the beautiful brunette. "Oh, um she's my dance partner for class and we recommended for the showcase."

"Really, sweet. Is she hot?"

I sighed and laughed, typical Chad. "Yea, I guess you could say that."

Chad leaned back in his seat. "Then I can't wait to see her."

I glanced over at him. He had that glazed over look on his face in which I could tell he was more excited than he should be to meet Gabriella."

"Whoa dude, calm the face, you might burst something," I joked.

He turned to me and scowled. "Very funny, Bolton. Hey if you want her all to yourself, I don't mind, just say the word."

I sighed. "Maybe, Chad. Just maybe."

Chad smirked and I turned to listen to whatever our teacher was saying, but whatever knowledge she was trying to educate me with, just went out the door and my head turned into Gabriella Town.

--

Gabriella was walking across the campus that night, wrapped up in her hoodie, even though it was fairly warm out. She decided to take a walk and clear her head, seeing how things were happening so fast here.

She walked and looked up, catching the stars just as her ringtone Ignorance by Paramore started blasting through her phone. She looked at the front of her screen and sighed before answering.

"What do you want?"

"Don't get an attitude with me Montez," Sam's voice came in on the other line. "I'm checking up on you, making sure you're not in any type of trouble. Where are you?"

"Well obviously im at CSA and if I were in any kind of trouble, do you really think I'd be talking to you right this minute?"

"Keep getting smart with me kid, you'll never get the chance to change your life around, I'll send you on the next flight back home and let you go to jail."

Gabriella groaned. "Fine," She put on her cheeriest voice. "How are you today Sam?"

She heard him laugh through the line. "That's more like it. So you make friends over there?"

"I don't need friends," Gabriella lied. "I just want to make it out of here. Do my time and go."

It wasn't entirely true, but she did want to get out as soon as possible.

"Well don't isolate yourself completely," he advised her. "Well kid it's late you should go to bed like a good little girl..."

Gabriella snorted and then it turned into a full blown laugh.

"And I'm going to bed too because I have work," Sam finished, ignoring her obnoxious laugh. "Night."

"Bye," Gabriella replied hitting the end button and shoving her phone into her sweatshirt pocket. _Is there any way out of here before I fall too deep,_ she thought.

**A/N: i kno short but still REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	6. Chapter 5

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 5

Gabriella stood in the studio room, bent over the left side of her body, stretching to get the tension out of her muscles.

She stood up straight and looked at the clock. Troy was already 15 minutes late and Gabriella had just about done all the stretching she could do. She sighed, frustrated before reaching to grab her hoodie and her bag, about to throw it on over her t-shirt and shorts and leaving a trail of Nike dust behind.

She heard a bang and turned to the door to see Troy stumble in the studio. There was a girl on his arm and she was smiling ear to ear as Troy kissed at her neck.

Gabi cleared her throat loudly, which caused both the girl and Troy to look up and meet her angry eyes.

"I'll just see you later baby," the girls' light peppery voice spoke as she pressed a kiss to Troy's lips and disappeared.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, dropping her stuff back on the floor and then pulling the elastic off her wrist to bring her hair up in a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late," Troy spoke into the silence as he watched Gabriella's angry frame try to stretch out her body once again. "I kind of got side tracked…"

"I see why," Gabriella muttered under her breath. "You know I don't have to do this Troy."

"What?" Troy asked his face written with confusion.

"I don't have to do this showcase with you. I was recommended and I made it and I only agreed to go through with this because you agreed. If you're going to not show up or show up late then I'm not wasting my time with you. I have other things I could be doing to help me get out of here as fast as I came."

Troy stood in shock as she went over to the CD player. "What's got your panty's all in your ass?"

Gabi hit play on the CD player and Cherish-Killa came blasting through the room. "Can we do this?"

"Sure," Troy smirked, moving around behind Gabriella. As the up-tempo beat went on, they started moving in sync with each other and the disc. When the music changed or the beat singled itself out, their bodies allowed them to do the same until Gabriella tripped over Troy's foot, causing her to fall face first on the cold hardwood floor.

Luckily, her reflexes allowed her to put her arms out in front of her at just the right time to stop her fall.

By the time she stood up, she was breathing hard, trying to control the momentary fright she just encountered. She glared at Troy who held his hands up to show his innocence, but Gabi didn't buy it. She pushed onto Troy's chest, sending him backwards a little bit. "Watch what you're doing. I could have gotten hurt."

Troy scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry, but you're the one who tripped over my foot."

"Maybe if your foot was where it was supposed to be, I wouldn't have tripped over it," she countered back at him.

"What's your deal today? You've been bitching at me since I walked in here."

She shook her head. "You don't get it do you? I'm doing this showcase because this is my ticket out of here. If you screw up, I screw up and I'm stuck here until I can graduate and I don't want that."

"Why do you want out of here so bad? CSA isn't such a bad place to live."

"I can't stay here Troy. You wouldn't understand anyway," she realized, putting the CD, in its case, back into her bag and draping the hoodie over her shoulder.

"Well maybe if you told me, I could try to understand it," Troy said, wanting to know more about her, more about her past before CSA.

She shook her head. "I can't. I... there are some things about me you shouldn't know."

"Gabriella…"

"Look, I gotta go. Maybe you can find that girl and spend your time with her. When you feel like actually practicing, let me know because I need this and I'm not putting up with your games."

He watched her walk away and he sighed, slapping his forehead lightly and hating himself. "Why must you make her angry?" he asked himself. "She is pretty hot when she's angry though…fuck Troy get a hold of yourself."

--

Sharpay watched a frustrated Gabriella come in the house and drop on her bed. She was going to just assume she had a long day until she watched Gabi lay lifeless on the bed.

"Can you please move something to let me know you're not dead?" She asked and Gabi lifted her finger and moving it in a small circular motion before dropping it back to its position with her hand hanging off the side of the bed.

"What's up?" She asked, closing the recent issue of Seventeen magazine that she had been reading and sitting up straight to face her friend/roommate.

"Nothing," Gabriella mumbled into the pillow but Sharpay wasn't buying it.

She sat silently for a few minutes and then Gabriella lifted her head up. "I can't deal with this."

"What?"

"Troy! I mean one minute, he's flirting with me, and the next he's got some other girl practically hanging off his dick. He's playing games with me and that's the last thing I need right now. I can't get distracted, I have to get out of here...i just...i can't stay."

Sharpay sighed. "Why don't you tell me why you can't stay?"

"Because you'll look at me differently. Trust me everyone does. I'm used to it by now."

Sharpay shook her head, moving over to Gabriella's best right next to her. "Gabi, I haven't known you that long, but I like you. I like you enough not to lie to you or judge you."

Gabriella got up and walked over to the big window that was in the middle of their room in between their beds. "I'm a bad girl."

Sharpay looked at her. "Gabs, we all make mistakes once in a lifetime. That doesn't make you bad.

"No, Shar. You don't get it. I've been screwing up my life since my mom died and this was my last chance. It was either I come here or go to jail. So I chose here."

Sharpay looked shocked. "What did you do that was so bad?"

Gabriella swallowed, looking back out the window. "I was caught on a drug charge at a house party and I ran from the cops…"

"That's not so bad."

"It wasn't my first time. They'd given me tons of chances and I blew them, especially considering…"

She went silent so Sharpay stood up. "Considering what?"

"Getting caught with drugs wasn't the only thing that happened that night," she started. She moved back to her bed and sat down, taking a deep breath as she told Sharpay the entire story. She explained what had happened upstairs. What she did, how she got away, the deal with the detective. She even told her about Sam.

"He...you…you…" Sharpay's stuttered after Gabriella revealed her deep secret.

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip. "Yea, I did. I didn't mean to, but I was attacked and I just reacted."

"I...I'm sorry, Gabriella. I had no idea."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's not your fault. But you can't tell anyone. The only ones who know are me, you, the detective and Sam."

"So what is Sam, like your parole officer or something?"

Gabi shrugged. "I guess. I don't know really, I just know he's got the lowdown on me where ever I go, whatever I do. He knows it and I can't escape his watch. He's got eyes everywhere apparently."

"That sucks so much."

She nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't run away from me yet. I'm not such a great person to be around."

Sharpay shook her head, laughing. "Gabs, do you know how many kids do drugs secretly on campus. There are tons of places that have no security cameras or smoke detectors what so ever, and trust me that's where you'll find almost everyone at different times."

Gabriella smiled, but then it faded. "I meant the..."

"No," Sharpay protested. "I understand it. It wasn't your fault, you were just defending yourself."

She smiled again at the girl. "At least you do. Other people would probably look at me as some physco, especially Troy."

"Maybe, maybe not. He might just understand you know. I mean, he likes you."

Gabriella's jaw dropped. "No he doesn't!"

"Oh yes he does," Sharpay countered. "You obviously can't see the looks he gives you but he definitely likes you. Do I need to get you glasses?"

Gabriella smiled. "I have 20-20 vision thank you. But you honestly think he likes me?"

Sharpay smirked and then scoffed. "Uh hell yes."

Gabriella laughed, biting her lip and surveying the possibilities as Sharpay went back to her magazine and Gabriella looked back out the window at the horizon as the sun started to set, casting a shadow along CSA grounds.

**A/N: WOOHOO! this finally got updated. i kno yall hating me but im soo sooo soooo sooo srry. i couldn't come up with an idea for this story...and NO ONE PMed me any ideas so i was stuck on my own=[ anyway mps or pm should be out sometime this weekend, depending on what i do later tonight with it or if i decide to type 2moro after school..which i might not cuz im prob gunna go to my schools football game since i didn't go last week to support #17!!!!!! (idk hoo he is but he has a cute butt ;-)...anyway my fingers await FF ill update wen i feel like it, but if you guys give me enuff reviews i might put up another ch of a diff story later tonight or 2moro b4 i go to school *devious smile* we'll seee tata for now REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	7. Chapter 6

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 6

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror once more and looked over at Sharpay skeptically. "Are you sure about this Shar?"

"Gabi, you look hot okay. Now come on. We're gonna go work on some dance moves on the beach and pick up hot guys at the same time."

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and cocked her head sideways. She was standing in a blue bikini with her Aeropostale short over it, and her blue and white Nike Air on her feet. She had borrowed the bikini from Sharpay, seeing as how she didn't pack one, not thinking she would need it. She grabbed the blue Y-3 bag she picked up in the CSA store to carry around to her classes and had her hair tied up in a ponytail, with her bang parted to the side. It wasn't that she felt exposed, because she didn't care. Different people had seen different parts of her body before and her stomach had been the most popular place. She just wasn't sure about the picking up boy part.

"Sharpay, you know that's the thing I least need right now."

"What, boy?" Sharpay asked, as she applied her makeup in the mirror.

"Yea, I don't need the distraction and definitely not the heartache," Gabi said, tying her shoes.

"Well, that's why we flirt and move on," Shar smirked. "We don't have to worry about getting emotionally or physically involved. Throw a few signals, flirty lines, sexual innuendos and then we're done. We mess with their heads a little bit."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "And what if he's really cute?"

"Doesn't matter. You're the girl who he wants, but can't get. You're unattainable."

Gabi sighed, playing with her ponytail. "I guess, let's go then."

She stood up and grabbed her bag as Sharpay put the finishes touches on her face and then grabbed her own pink bag. When Gabriella opened the door, instead of walking out, she stopped in her tracks seeing the figure on the opposite side of the door with his hand up in a fist as if he were about to knock.

Seeing the two girls emerging in swim suits, he put his fists down as his mouth dropped, gazing at the brunette. "Wow, that's uh...not what I expected when I knocked on the door."

Sharpay looked at him curiously. "Well you didn't knock and what exactly did you expect?"

"Um, never mind," he replied, scratching the back of his neck, a habit Gabriella had noted his did whenever he was nervous.

"Can we help you?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

He looked at the blonde and then back to the brunette. "Actually I came to talk to Gabriella."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and then shrugged. "I'll wait by the stairs then," she said before walking off down the hall.

Gabriella silently closed the door to her room and stood in front of Troy. "Well, what did you want to talk about last week. I'm sorry about that whole rehearsal thing. And for whatever you need that I'm screwing it up, I'm sorry. You need this and I'm willing to work with you for it."

Gabriella watched his for a second before she spoke up. "What's changed your mind?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I realized I was being a jerk and I want to make it up to you."

She laughed. "I didn't ask you to make anything up to me. If you don't wanna do this, don't do it. I can hold my own in the showcase." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, stepping in front of her.

"That's just it Gabriella, I want to do this."

"Fine, last chance."

"Thank you," he said. "I want to prove to you that I'm done being a jerk."

She rolled her eyes. "I find that hard to believe, but if you really want to prove it, now's your chance. Sharpay and I are going down to the beach to work on some moves for class and she's going to give me some ideas for the showcase. Her partner for class is coming, so I guess having you tag along won't be an issue, if you want to."

"So is that a formal invitation?" Troy asked, grinning.

"Call it whatever you want," Gabriella replied walking down the hall as Troy followed silently with a smile.

--

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…" Sharpay's voice called out the 8 counts as Troy and Gabriella worked to move their bodies in time with her counts.

As they were dancing, Gabriella kept her eyes on feet until she felt Troy's hand squeezing at her wrist when she looked up, she got caught up in his blue eyes. She stopped watched her feet and continued staring into his eyes and they watched nothing but each others' eyes while they danced.

She kept her eyes locked on his and swallowed the lump in her throat when he smiled at her and it almost made her melt. When she tried looking away she couldn't help herself and a few seconds later she found up messing up her footing and tumbling over, bringing Troy down with her.

"Oww," she moaned as Troy smiled at their position.

"Wow, Montez, I had no idea you felt this way about me," he said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky."

"Well, because of the fact that you knee is on my junk, that's the only thing that comes to mind right now."

Gabriella immediately sat up and he groaned. "I'm so sorry!"

Troy chuckled as he sat up. "Don't sweat it. It's not every day a hot girl falls on my area. I kind of liked it."

"Okay enough," Sharpay interrupted, helping Gabriella up and she brushed the sand off her shorts. "How about we take a break and go take a dip in the ocean to cool off a bit." She glanced at Troy. "I think you could use some cooling off."

Troy sent her a look. "Ha ha."

Gabriella walked away silently toward the beach chair where she and Sharpay had left their stuff. "You okay?"

Gabi nodded. "I'm fine, it's cool. I can handle him." She slowly pulled down her shorts to reveal the bottom half of her bikini. She turned to see Troy staring full on at her and she smirked. She could use this to her advantage.

She watched as Sharpay and her partner walked out to the water and she pulled some sunscreen out of Sharpay's bag, gently rubbing it along her arms and legs, catching Troy watching out of the corner of her eye.

"Troy?" She called innocently.

He stood up and coughed, bringing his eyes up to her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind helping me?" She motioned toward her back with the bottled and smiled inwardly as she watched Troy visibly gulp.

"Sure," he mumbled and walking over to her, his shirt already off. Gabriella had to admit she was impressed more by what was under his shirt, but this was her chance to mess with him. She handed him the bottle, smiling and turning around, feeling him hesitating before he final squirted some of the sunscreen on his hands and his hands touched her back.

Gabriella smiled flirtatiously as his hands rubbed along her back, but she wasn't prepared to hear a soft moan slip out of her mouth and she could tell neither was Troy.

"Um, your hands. They work magic," she covered, before turning around and coming face to face with him, seeing his lust covered eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Dance with me."

She looked back confused. "There's no music."

Troy simply hit the button on the CD player and their area of the beach was surrounded by the sounds of Turn Me Out** (Black Buddafly and Fabolous-youtube it if you need).**

Without thinking, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, moving her body in sync with the music. She got really close, wrapping her leg around his waist and he just used his arm to lift her leg higher and then unexpectedly spun her and she grinded into him before stepping away and showing a little bit of her fancy footwork. Troy smiled following her and grabbing her waist, pulling their bodies together and doing a little salsa dance before she pulled away again, her hair falling out of its ponytail as she moved her body and Troy followed along on his own. Gabriella twirled her body around and Troy's arm grabbed her waist, spinning her to his chest and she landed with her right leg bent back and her arm resting on his chests and their faces came closer. Before anything could happen, Gabriella turned her back to him, her arm holding his head to hers and her butt grinding on him to the beat.

The music was stopped abruptly and Gabriella's face was titled upwards towards Troy.

"You know," Troy said breathing hard. "You're an amazing dancer."

Gabriella smirked, leaning into his ear. "Amazing is an understatement."

"Okay, you two," Sharpay's voice called out. Her partner was looking on, shaking his head and smiling. "That's enough dry-humping for today."

Gabriella suddenly pulled herself away from Troy, looking at him wide-eyed and Troy continued to watch her lustfully. She looked into his eyes, but immediately looking away and looking for her hair tie to distract her from looking at him or in his direction.

Troy caught his breath, looking at Gabriella for a few more seconds before grabbing his shirt and stuff off the chair and following along with Sharpay's partner as the foursome made their way back to CSA.

--

"What the hell was that?" Sharpay cried Gabriella as soon as they had entered the room. She hadn't even closed the door yet and a few people in the hallway glanced in the room at her sudden outburst.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed the door. "Do you have to be loud?"

"Answer me, Montez," the blonde said firmly.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. It was just random dancing. He asked me to dance with him and I did."

"What happened to 'I can deal with him'?"

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, Shar. It seems like everytime I dance with him, I let go. I feel completely different around him in that kind of atmosphere and I can't even control it."

"If we hadn't interrupted when we did, you two probably would have been having sex on the beach," Sharpay commented, grabbing her clothes and getting ready for her shower.

Gabriella watched Sharpay gathering up her stuff and shook her head at herself and her actions. "I don't doubt that."

Sharpay raised her eyebrow at her roommate and friend curiously. "Not what I expected to hear but okay," she replied, taking her stuff and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Gabriella sighed as she left and looked at the window, seeing the water glistening in the sunlight from her window. She noticed a figure walking along the beach and she walked closer to see if she could figure out who it was. When the figure's body came into sight and Gabriella was able to clearly identify the person, she was a little surprised to find Troy walking along the beach. She couldn't help wondering if he was thinking about her like she was thinking about him, but she sure as hell didn't have the guts to go down there and find out. She grabbed her bag and threw it at the wall frustrated. This was not the way it was supposed to happen, but what could she really do to help it now. She was stuck, lost in a world she didn't know.

**A/N: srry it took so long, but i hope u liked it...Prom Night and My Pregnancy Story should both have chapters up within the next few days so keep an eye out for that but for now i've got a book i gotta read REVIEW!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	8. Chapter 7

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 7

Troy's POV

When the next day came around, I found myself standing around hanging around with Chad before the first bell. We stood in front of some random classroom and talked about nothing as we watched people go by, heading to their classes. When I realized Chad was explaining something stupid, I shook my head and laughed at his craziness and not really what he was saying.

I rolled my eyes, staring out into the hallway absently when I saw the one I'd been thinking about. I watched as she walked down the hall by herself, not making much eye contact with those who passed around her.

I slapped Chad on the shoulder and did our handshake absent mindedly as I started walking away from him. "Troy!" he called. "Where..."

"I'll catch up with you later bro," I said, before sprinting off to catch up with Gabriella. "Hey," I breathed, coming up beside her. She glanced at me and sighed, continuing to walk.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

She shook her head. "Forget it, it's not important."

"Must be if you're so annoyed."

She stopped and looked at me. "You think you know me so well don't you?"

I smirked. "I'm trying to, but you've got this huge shell covering yourself. Keeping you in and everyone else out."

She thought for a second. "Have you ever thought maybe I don't want to let anyone in?"

"Or is it just me you don't want to let in?"

We stared for a second before she finally realized what I said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you seem to be fine around everyone, except me."

She smiled. "Well maybe I just don't like you."

I shook my head as she started walking again and I followed her. "I find that hard to believe. Who wouldn't like me?"

She laughed. "You need to stop being so sure of yourself. Arrogance isn't attractive."

"That's what you say, yet you're standing here talking to me."

She stopped again and turned around to face me. "What do you want this time?"

I shrugged and played fake shock. "Now what in the world would make you think I'm after something?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" she said raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled. "Okay, so how about this. Let me take you out..."

She cut me off. "As in on a date? I don't think so."

"And why not? I'm a good guy."

"I don't want to."

"Okay, how about you give me a good reason."

"I don't want to, end of story." She said turning around.

"Scared?" I asked.

She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. "Scared of what?"

"Me? How close you could get to me? The fact that if you go on a date with me, you might realize you actually like me?"

She scoffed. "No way. I don't need an excuse on why I don't want to go out with you."

"Really?" I said staring at her. I was glad she didn't turn away. Maybe that meant something. Maybe she was close to giving in and saying yes. "So what do you say?"

"If I got out with you will you leave me alone?"

"Depends on how the date goes. I might not be able to leave you alone."

"If it will stop you from bugging me, sure." She sighed and I smiled in victory.

"See no one can resist me," I said and she rolled her eyes. "I know where your room is, I'll pick you up at 730." I winked at her and then jogged off to my first class, hearing her laugh in disbelief as we both walked away.

--

Gabriella stood in her room, looking through a bunch of clothes she had brought with her. It's not like she had exactly packed for going on a date and it's not like she had to dress all formal and stuff, but for some reason she cared how she looked for tonight and nothing in her closet was going to do. Plus she knew she was going to have to pass Sharpay's inspection before she left this room tonight.

"I can't believe you actually said yes," Sharpay said going through a bunch of her clothes and throwing potentials out onto her bed. "I knew he'd ask you out one day, but I never imaged you'd say yes."

"Believe me, I didn't either," Gabriella replied. "But he wouldn't stop bugging me, so what was I supposed to do?"

Sharpay smiled. "Yea, no one can say no to that cute little smile," she said daydreaming as she continued shuffling through her closet.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay. "It wasn't his cute little smile that got me to say yes. He wouldn't stop bugging me!"

"Uh huh. Sure, and you like it Gabi."

Gabriella shook her head at her friend. "I never said I didn't, but can we focus here. I don't really want to go on this date, but I might as well be nice to him by showing up looking good."

Sharpay sighed, looking on the bed at the clothes she'd layed out. "I'm guessing all of those are a no?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about pink Sharpay. I'll wear it, but everything you own is over the top pink."

"I can't help it!"

Gabriella giggled. "I know you can't. That's just you Evans."

Sharpay smiled. "You know what? This gives me a good excuse to go shopping. This means a good excuse to use Daddy's card!" Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Gabriella groaned.

"Sharpay no! I'm not spending your money and we're not going shopping because you love to go overboard."

"Gabi! Please! I promise I won't overspend. It's not even my money, its Daddy's. And he said use it in case of emergency. And this is an emergency."

"Shar, I doubt your dad will think a date is an emergency."

"AHA!" She screamed out, making Gabriella jump. "You admitted it's a date."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant Montez, but I don't care, we're going shopping got it?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and then back at the wreckage they called their room, feeling and knowing she had no choice. "Okay, let's go."

--

"Gabi! You look so cute!"

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm not so sure cute is what I'm looking for..."

"Gabriella! Look at me. I'm the fashion queen. I picked out your outfit, styles your accessories and did your hair and makeup. If you don't look good, no one can. I'm the boss baby!"

Gabriella laughed, looking at herself once more. "Okay, I guess I look good. I'm just not used to this."

Sharpay scoffed. "Of course you're not. Look at what you're wearing, it's the complete opposite of something you'd usually wear and that's a good thing."

Gabriella looked down at the Tanya Ultra Skinny Jeans she had on with a Crinkle Buffalo Plaid Tank Top. She was wearing Suedette Tab Boots and a Marc Jacobs leather jacket. Sharpay had given her a Roberto Cavalli Gold-plated Charm Bracelet, Erickson Beamon hoop earrings, and her huge Crocodile skin handbag to borrow. She stocked all the makeup she used on Gabriella into the purse and let her hair down in its natural curls around her face. She had to admit, she looked good, really good."

"You should dress like that more often," Sharpay commented, touching up the last bits of Gabriella's hair and makeup. "It sure would beat wearing t-shirts and sweats all the time. I mean you dance but you don't have to dress like a slob."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You don't have to act like a bitch."

Sharpay stopped. "Sorry," she muttered. "I just mean that you look pretty. It'd be nice if I could make you up like this every day."

Gabriella shook her head. "I would, but I don't know."

There was a loud knock on the door and Sharpay smiled as Gabriella groaned.

"That's him!" She squealed, running off to the door as Gabriella sat on the bed, zipping up her boot and fixing herself properly. "Oh! It's you."

Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay walking away sort of disappointed and Chad standing in the doorway insulted. "Hey Evans, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Sharpay glared at him. "What does it sound like it means?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"Ass wipe," Sharpay grumbled at the same time.

Gabriella giggled at their bantering and Chad turned her way, just noticing her sitting on the bed. "Holy shit! Gabriella you look hot."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Chad."

"Troy's gonna be happy," Chad commented, smiling and Sharpay's face lit up. "I told you!" She cried at Gabriella. "What did I tell you? I made you look fantastic. Where's my thank you?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Sharpay!"

She smiled and sat back on her bed, opening up a magazine.

"So uh, where's Troy?"

"He went to do something. He sent me here to let you know he'd be here soon."

Gabriella nodded. "He needed you to do that?"

Chad smirked and leaned in to Gabriella. "I came to bug Sharpay," he whispered.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

Troy suddenly stepped around the corner and walked in the room. "Sorry, I got caught up in…Fuck!"

Gabriella stared at him as he stared back at her. "Wow, I uh…wasn't expecting that."

Gabriella was unsure of what to respond. "Um, are you saying I look bad?"

"No! You look incredible, I mean I had no idea you could look like that. You're a girl!"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and him. "Ha-ha, very funny."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, should I start over?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Forget it."

"You do look good thought, honest to God."

Gabriella smiled at the genuine compliment. "Thank you."

"So, should we go?"

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay and Chad, rolling her eyes. "Yea, let's go please."

He held his arm out for her and led her out the door, closing the door behind him leaving Sharpay and Chad in the room.

"Aww, isn't that so cute?" Sharpay asked Chad, her hands together at her heart and gazing on at the closed door.

Chad raised his eyebrows at her and then shrugged. "I guess. Troy's probably going to get some."

Sharpay turned and stared Chad in the eye. "Excuse me?!"

"Uh?"

"Listen here Danforth, if this is a hump and dump, I'll kill you both."

"It's not, chill, gosh," Chad defended, lying back on Sharpay's bed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Get out."

"What did…"

"Get out!" she screamed and Chad jumped up hurrying out the room and Sharpay smirked, grabbing her favorite magazine and went on to read through it waiting for Gabriella to get back.

--

As Troy and Gabriella stood outside a building, Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Now before we go in there, understand why I brought you here…"

"Because you think you're gonna feel me up and then I'll be an easy lay like those blondes? I'm a brunette in case u haven't noticed, we love to tease."

Troy shook his head and chuckled at her. "Okay, that I've noticed for sure," he said causing her to scoff. "And for the record, that's not why I brought you here, so if you'd stop judging me, you'd see that."

Gabriella looked at him, feeling slightly guilty. "Can we go in now?"

Troy held his hand out. "Ladies first."

She walked in and realized her assumption was right. It was a club. He had taken her to a club. Oh he was going to get it.

"Don't say anything. It's not what you think," he whispered in her ear.

She was tempted to turn around and ask him just exactly what this was but Troy grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. A beat started playing and she took note how people started to clear out the dance floor. She stood, rubbing her arm nervously as she watched Troy say something to the DJ and the song changed again. He came back to her and she grabbed his arm. "What is going on?"

He smiled. "Just dance with me."

"Troy, I.."

She was cut off when he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer and moving their bodies slowly with the beginning beat and before she knew it she was dancing back to back to 10 different songs with Troy as the rest of the club joined in, making it a party and she was actually having fun by the looks of the smile on her face. An hour later, when they went to take a break, Gabriella's face was glowing more than a lantern.

"Oh my god!," she said, smiling as Troy led them to a booth. "That has got to be the most fun I've had since I've been here."

Troy smiled and sat across from her, not saying anything and Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip. "Thank you Troy. I owe you that."

Troy nodded. "I knew you would say that. Aren't you happy you agreed to go out with me now."

She scoffed at him, but still kept a smile on her face. "Okay, so maybe I am having fun on a…date. But that means nothing."

Troy laughed. "Is this your way of saying you like me?"

"No, of course not," she was quick to reply which had Troy raising his eyebrow. "I'm just having fun."

"I am too, trust me."

A guy came over and handed both of them drinks and then left as Gabriella eyes her suspiciously.

"It's Sprite," Troy assured her with a smile as she blushed.

They talked a bit about Troy and CSA and a few things in California, but as soon as Troy asked about Gabriella's past, she was quick to change the subject as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

When they finally left, both stumbled out of the club laughing. After grabbing something quick to eat, Troy drove them back to CSA, making sure to keep the midnight curfew of all students in mind. They walked down the hall back to Gabriella's dorm in half silence as Gabriella sipped the milkshake in her hand and carried a small doggy bag and her purse in the other.

Troy walked beside her, drinking his own milkshake in the process of getting her back safely as Sharpay had asked.

"So…" he said awkwardly as they strolled slowly.

"I had fun," Gabriella spoke up, trying to kill the silence. "So maybe I am happy I said yes. I had good time."

"A good enough time to do it again?" Troy asked, not meeting her eyes.

Gabriella went silent as they reached her door. "…."

"There you are!" Sharpay said opening the door and cutting off the couple, making them jump.

"Sharpay," Troy said grimly, a little annoyed that she'd interrupting his chance on getting a second date.

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella who was trying to hold back a smile as troy's frustration. "Was I…did I interrupt something?"

"Shar, I'll be in, in a minute."

The girl nodded and closed the door as Gabriella turned back to Troy.

"I'll see you later then," Troy said, giving Gabriella a friendly wave.

"Okay," she replied softly. "And Troy, a second date would sound really good."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow in class?"

She nodded, smiling and opening the door as Troy walked backwards before he turned as she entered the room.

"A second date!" Sharpay squealed. "Oh my god! I can't wait."

Gabriella looked at her. "Who's going on the date, me or you?"

"I'd go if you let me," she replied.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her and headed into the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror. Not only did she feel good from having fun, but she looked like she had fun too. Maybe going to school at CSA would have its benefits.

**A/N: REVIEW, cuz im at a loss for words dont ask me why**


	9. Chapter 8

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

I walked down the hallway the next day, wearing my Bleach Acid skinny jeans and Zebra of Peace t-shirt from Wet Seal. I had on my Chuck Taylor All Star 80's Party Converses and a charm bracelet that matched the colors in my shirt. I carried my gym bag with my clothes to change into for practice this afternoon and strolled to my first class listening to Jesse McCartney's Rock You on Sharpay's Zune that I'd borrowed from her. Not only did she have a Zune but she had 2 iPods, a sidekick, and an iPhone. She had more back at her home. She probably owned more electronics than the whole campus put together.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around last night. I was still a little shocked that I had fun with Troy. Maybe there was something there that was more than it seemed. Maybe I was scared to admit it, but maybe I was afraid to let Troy get close to me. Either way, it was scaring me at how much chemistry we had. I wasn't going to lie, it was there, it was definitely there, and all the time I spent trying to ignore it, the barriers were broken last night. But I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Troy.

"Thinking about me?" Troy said, smirking as he stared straight down the hall while walking next to me.

I looked at him and grinned. "Don't get too cocky. Not everything is about you."

"Ah, but you didn't deny it, so that means you were thinking about me. Good thoughts?"

I shrugged, a playful smile on my lips. "Maybe, you'll never know, because I'm not telling you."

He nodded. "Play hard to get huh? I like that, remember me to add that to my list of turn on's about you."

I giggled. "A list of turn on's huh? I have to say that's kind of a turn off."

Troy glared at me. "You're being mean."

"I'm being real."

"Don't hide the fact that deep down you have a list of turn on's about me. It may not be on paper but you've still got them in your head."

I rolled my eyes. "Believe what you want. I'm not giving up anything." I smirked, walking backwards into my homeroom class as he stood and watched me. "You should get to class before you're late," I said just as the bell rang and Troy's smile fell.

"Shit! Thanks Montez. See you first!"

I smiled and put Sharpay's Zune in my dance bag, taking my seat and actually looking forward to 1st period today.

--

That afternoon, I stood in the studio, pulling my hair up into a ponytail as I watched Troy sitting on the floor next to the CD player.

"What about this song?" He asked me as the opening to Low came through the speakers.

I laughed and shook my head. "No way, that song requires a bunch of butt shaking, nothing we can partner up for."

Troy stood up and looked at me. "You never know. There are a lot of things we could with your butt shaking partnered up."

I rolled my eyes, blowing out air and ignoring the suggestion he made and he went back to the CD player, taking that as an immediate no. Then Plies' Hypnotized with Akon came through the speakers, causing me to laugh. "Too slow, Troy."

He looked at me. "Who said I was talking about this for the showcase?" He moved closer to me, his hand reaching for my waist as the song played in the background. "We should practice to this song."

I put my hand on his chest, backing up before he could grab me. "I don't think so. Please pick a song already."

"Okay," he went back to picking a song as I watched him curiously. When K-Ci's Say Cheese came on I listened, taking a deep breath as he looked at me. "This good?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, my body immediately feeling the medium beat to the song as I let myself get lost. We joked and danced around, making up the moves as we went and deciding the details of our dance. I let myself fell free and open up to Troy.

He already knew my body in the way that we had moved with each other through dance. Somehow, I couldn't pull myself to stop when I was around him. It was like this magnetic pull attractive me toward him like he was a magnetic and I was the paper clip. It's like I had to dance with him and there was no option. We moved so well around each other it seemed foreign to even think about no working with him now.

As we continued to dance, I felt a smile coming up on my face as Troy grabbed my hands and turned me to face him as we danced face to face. He quickly turned me out into a spin and when I came back, his hands met at my waist and my face was centimeters away from him. I could just smell the cologne he used and feel his breathe on my face.

I let my eyes close and when I opened them Troy's own were staring down at me as he breathed slowly. I felt his arms pulling me closer and before I knew it Troy's lips were on mine and I wasn't stopping it. I don't know what willed me to, but my arms went up to connect behind Troy's head as our bodies pressed up against each other and I could feel the rock hard abs he was packing under his shirt.

Troy's hands moved up till I felt his hands on my face, stoking my cheek softly as we came up for air but went straight back into the kiss. I pushed myself even closer, getting turned on with being so close to him like this and having on such thin articles of clothing.

"Wow!" A voice called out behind us and I pulled myself away from Troy abruptly and turned to look behind me.

Sharpay was standing there with the door half open and I blushed, feeling my face was already flushed from all the kissing. I turned to Troy who was breathing a little hard, his eyes having changed color with the mood we had just set.

"Is it me or was it getting a little heated in this room?" She asked, looking slightly awkward. "Maybe…I should just go. I'll um ask you whatever I wanted to ask you later.. much later. See you Gabs."

As she went to leave, I stopped her. "No, Shar, it's fine. We were just finishing up practicing for the showcase, right Troy."

I turned to see Troy's head rising from where ever he was looking previously. "What? Oh um yea, practicing."

I bit my lip as Sharpay tried to hold back a laugh. "What were practicing for? A porno?"

I shot Sharpay as look as Troy coughed uncomfortably behind me. "Actually," he started and I turned to stare him down.

"Don't you answer that the way I think you're planning to," I threatened.

He put his hands up. "Sorry, but I gotta go anyway. I'll see you two later." He gave us a quick wave, before dashing out of the room and away from the awkwardness. What I would kill to switch places with him right now.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow at me. "I think you've got a lot of explain to do Ms. Montez and I think you can tell me while we head off to dinner."

I groaned, knowing I was in for an interrogation from Sharpay. And you would think I'd been through a bunch of those to last a lifetime already. Regardless, I grabbed my bag and placed the CD player back where it belonged, following Sharpay and trying to answer her questions to the best of my ability without getting annoyed.

--

Gabriella was lying up listening to her iTouch that night as Sharpay flipped through a fashion magazine. They were doing their usual nighttime routine when Gabriella's phone rang startling them both.

She quietly got up, grabbing her phone and answering it, not checking the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, good you answered."

When Gabi realized who was on the line, she excused herself from the room. She didn't really care about Sharpay, because she already knew everything, she just wanted to have this conversation in private.

"What do you want now Sam?"

"Temperamental much?"

"Sam, I don't have time for this?"

"What else are you doing that's so important right now?"

Gabriella sighed, giving up.

"I thought so. Okay so the detective from New York spoke to me earlier today and he was filling me in on the charges against you."

Gabriella's ear immediately perked up. "What happened?"

"Well, they know the deal that he made with you. And they know exactly where you are and they want to send you to jail."

"What? It was self defense! They can't do that to me, did you tell them that?"

"I tried kid, but do you how bad this makes you look. You were with the boy for over two years, he was the one supplying you with the drugs and alcohol you were caught with half the time. A few kids from your old school revealed that you two were close but not official. What's up with that?"

Gabriella sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We…hooked up a lot. He gave me drugs, I gave him sex. It was no big thing. We were friends and we got too close. We were both attracted to each other. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was a whore, paying him for the drugs with my body, but he gave them to me for free and every once and while when he wasn't with some other girl, he was with me."

"How many times did you have sex with this guy?"

"I don't know," Gabriella stressed. "We hooked up sort of on a regular basis. We'd meet at some party, we'd get high and end up having sex in some strangers' bedroom. He'd leave the next morning and text me sometime within the week with the new hook up for the weekend."

"Gabriella, this is serious. They won't take this as a self defense case. You were dealing drugs with this guy. NYPD thinks you killed him over drugs! They're planning on coming to California to get you and Detective Michaels and I have no idea how to defend you."

Gabriella groaned, the tears falling as she kicked the wall. "Can't you try to do something. I..I can't go to jail, Sam."

Sam sighed. "I'll try, but it doesn't look like this is going to go well."

"Fuck!" Gabriella screamed, throwing her back against the wall and letting herself slide down to the floor.

"Look, calm down. Go take your mind off things and I'll let you know what's going on. Keep yourself out of trouble for now and maybe we can turn things around."

Gabriella breathed heavily. "Okay, thanks Sam."

One they hung up the phone, Gabriella caught her hair in her hands, squeezing and pulling as she screamed in frustration. Little did she know, the figure standing behind the wall sighed as they took in the one sided phone conversation they had just heard.

**A/N: okay i tried my best on this chapter. i didn't like it much, but i'm hoping it will have to do for now until some more ideas come up in my head. Speaking of ideas...i'm not getting any for Prom Night, so i'm sorry to say but i'm going to have to put it on Hatius, but i will post another story while im thinking on that one because i'm not going to let you guys go cold, so expect another new story withing the next week. REVIEW! if Troyella makes u happy! lol**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	10. Chapter 9

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 9

Gabriella found herself walking along the beach with her Elliot boyfriend rolled shorts, her bikini under. She didn't have a shirt over the top half of her body because it was way too hot for her today so she opted to take it off when she started walking. Her blue-cased iPhone was resting in the pocket of her shorts as the matching blue headphones blasted Pitbull's Krazy into her head.

She was wearing her American Eagle flip flops and her Aviators. In her Marc Jacobs tote bag, she had a bunch of books from school and her shirt that she had worn thrown in there as she hadn't been back to her room since the last school bell rang.** (profile)**

She had worn her bikini because dance class was at the beach today in some kind of effort to try some new ways of dancing. They had to learn to move in the sand and in water. The day had gone surprisingly well, but she had spent most of the day thinking and worrying.

She could go to jail. She would be a convict. It would go on her record and Troy would hate her. How was she going to deal with this? Maybe she shouldn't have come out to California in the first place. If she knew she was going to get arrested anyway she would have stayed right where she was.

"Gabriella!" The brunette turned to see Troy running at her, still dressed in his shorts and t-shirt from school and his drawstring bag swinging from his back as he ran. "Hey, what's up? You kind of left CSA in a hurry."

"Oh, uh, just thinking about stuff."

"Want to share?"

She sighed, biting her lip. "Not really, it's a bit personal."

"Right, well there's a reason why I came to find you...I uh was wondering when exactly you want to do that second date thing? I mean I really like you; you're so different from the girls here and I like that about you." He sent her a charming smile to which she turned away from, looking at the sand

"Uh, I don't know. It's been busy and I kind of need some time to myself for a while," she confessed.

"Oh," he said and Gabriella felt weird since this was the first time she really saw him look nervous. "I guess we'll figure it out later then."

Gabriella looked at him. "Troy, I want to go out with you again. I just…a lot of things are happening right now and I feel I need some me time. I want to take this slow, so if you'll understand I'm not ready for this right now."

Troy nodded. "Okay then. That's not what I was expecting, but I'll deal with it."

"I'm really sorry..."

"Troy!" Gabriella watched as a very perky blond in a tiny skirt and a belly shirt bounced up to them.

She looked at Troy curiously, but he had stopped and was looking at the blond, not meeting her eye.

"I had such a good time last night," the blonde said smiling and playing with his t-shirt as she looked at him seductively. "You were amazing. We should definitely do it again sometime."

Troy pulled at her hand. "Mandy…"

Gabi watched as the blond cut him off, going for a full on kiss on the lips and becoming successful. She then scoffed, turning and walking away, not believing the bullshit line he had just given her minutes ago about really liking her.

Troy pushed the girl away as soon as he saw Gabriella's figure leaving from the corner of his eye. "Gabriella," he grabbed her pulling her to him, but she just pulled right away.

"Really like me huh?" she asked.

"I...That was nothing. I do like you and I do want a second date with you."

"Normally, when someone likes another person, he doesn't sleep with someone else," she countered about to turn again but he stopped.

"It was bad on my part, but you know how I am and..."

She nodded. "I know exactly how you are Troy. And that's why I don't need the drama. I've got enough personal issues without having to worry about relationship stuff with you. I'll see you tomorrow for practice."

He watched as she walked away and sucked his teeth; ignoring the blonde as she came up to him again and mentally stabbed himself for his whorish actions.

--

"Ow, Danforth, what the hell?" Sharpay screeched at the curly headed boy as he grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a private corner in the halls of CSA.

"What's up with your girl Gabriella?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is she at CSA? And I want the truth, the whole truth. What isn't she telling Troy?"

Sharpay shook her head and moved to go around him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She's in some kind of trouble with the law and could be going to jail," Chad said to her back.

She stopped and whipped her head around, her highlight ponytail almost smacking herself in the face. "How do you know about that?"

Chad sighed, walking closer so that the conversation didn't get any louder and stayed private. "She was on the phone with some guy named Sam last night and she was talking about going to jail."

Sharpay tried to rack her brain and think back. "Jail? No she…she's here because they're giving her a chance to change her life around so she won't go to jail."

"That's why she's at CSA?"

"You can't tell anyone," Sharpay warned. "Not anyone, Troy especially."

"Why won't she tell Troy?"

"She's ashamed! I mean would you go around telling people?"

"Sharpay, Troy really likes her. And I mean really likes her."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "That's why he slept with another girl the day before he asked about their second date?"

Chad sighed. "Okay, well he can be stupid sometimes, but that's just how he is. That's what girls do to him. They make him nuts."

Sharpay laughed. "I think he already had that covered."

"Well, he's serious this time. You should think about telling him the truth."

"Troy can't handle the truth," Sharpay said. "He can't even handle not sleeping with a bunch of girls for a week."

"Look, I know he's a jerk and that it was pretty stupid of him, but he tries. Tell Gabi he means best."

Sharpay shrugged. "Whatever, Danforth. Stop doing your friends dirty work. Maybe if he wants Gabriella's attention he'll try harder."

She walked away and Chad watched her walk, whistling and checking her out. "Man, the things we do for girls."

--

Gabriella's POV

I sat on the beach that night, in my shorts and bikini from earlier, only this time no shades, or bag, or iPhone or books with me. Just me, my clothes, and my head. I was sort of hurt by the fact that Troy had slept with some other girl. Not to mention some blonde bimbo.

Although, we weren't together and technically I had no control over what he did or didn't do. It just kind of annoyed me that he asked for a second date and then goes off to sleep with some girl he'll probably never want to see again unless for sex.

I didn't even understand why I was dwelling over this anyway. It's not like I liked Troy…was it? My head started hurting with the now possible thought that I could like Troy. As much more than a friend.

I replayed all the events that had happened since we met. The awkward first meeting, the blatant flirting, the instant connection through dance. And the most recent even that played in my head was the kiss we shared in the dance studio yesterday. It was like a record that was scratched and so now it was stuck skipping and the line of the song was the line where the boy and girl kiss.

As much as I relived it in my head, and thought about how much of a connection I felt when Troy and I were in the same room, my head couldn't wrap around the thought.

The last thing I needed to do now was get my head locked around a guy, especially now. There was so many things Troy had yet to learn about me and so many things I wanted to tell him, but it scared me to think about the reaction I would get.

I didn't want to get close, because I knew very well Troy was the type to hurt people, whether it be intentional or by accident. I had been through enough drama and seen enough relationships to know how it went and how it ended and every time I would turn to drugs and alcohol. And considering what I was stuck in now, I didn't need to go back to any old habits. I hadn't had one cigarette or drink since I'd been at CSA because I've been so busy with Troy and school and trying not to get myself sent to jail. I knew one slip up would cause me to relapse and I don't know if I could deal with the consequences this time.

But if there's one thing I learned from my massively screwed up life style, it was that sometimes life could throw some pretty shitty situations at you and you just had to try your best to overcome it, and risks were a part of that.

**A/N: okay so this chapter made no sense. The chapter kind of didn't need to be here maybe but i don't know it's a filler i guess cuz i'm busy trying to work out the future chapters but i don't want the story to go buy so quick so i'm trying not to finish it earlier but then i don't want to make it boring so i'm reworking ideas in my head to make the story better. REVIEW**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	11. Chapter 10

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 10

"Hey superstar," Gabriella's voice filled Troy's ears as she caught up to him in the hall one day.

He turned to look her up and down, slightly surprised by her outfit. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a billabong dress that she was wearing as a top over her jeans. She was wearing a pair of high top converses with pink laces and pink hoop earrings to match. On her wrist were wrapped rhinestone bracelets and she was carrying a leather tote.

"Wow! You're a girl!"

Gabriella scoffed and giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I am. Did you need proof?"

He smiled. "If you're willing to present it sure."

"In your dreams."

He laughed. "So what's with the girly getup anyway?"

She looked down at her outfit in thought. "It's not that girly. Just the top."

"It's pink, Gabi."

She sighed. "I know."

"You're wearing pink!"

She nodded, laughing on the inside of his disbelief of the situation.

"What did Sharpay do to you?"

She laughed, smiling as they walked down the hall. "It wasn't Sharpay. It was all me."

"Well, I for one, am extremely shocked," He grinned. "And you know what else I'm shocked about?"

"What?"

"The fact that you're talking to me, especially after, you know, the other day."

Gabriella sighed, thinking back to the day Troy had asked her out on a second date and she'd said no after finding out he'd slept with some girl the night before. "We never did talk about that, did we?"

Troy nodded. "Not exactly. And I want you to know I'm sorry."

She stopped, turning to him. "I know…before I came to CSA, that's who you were. A different every night, and I'm okay with that. I want to say that you could easily go back to that and I wouldn't care, but then I'd be lying."

"You know, I'm willing to give up all those other girls for you. I like being with you and I have a feeling that if I don't take my chance now, I might miss something."

Gabriella smiled, blushing and looking down. She was really letting her guard down now.

"I don't want to miss anything Gabriella," he stated, taking her hands and stepping closer. "Don't let me miss anything."

She bit her lip. "I didn't plan on it." She slowly and carefully slipped her hands out of his and placed them on his shoulders and his wrapped his arms around her waist. As he went to lean down, she looked directly at his chest where she was level to, thinking about this as it was happening. "Troy…"

"Hmm," he mumbled, not wanting her to run away this time. He knew she was slightly scared to get close to him because of his reputation and he wanted to clear that with her.

"I want to kiss right now, but I'm unsure how much I'll mean to you after. I'm unsure if I'll be able to trust you and open myself fully to you."

"Please do," he whispered, waiting patiently for her next move, staring at her passionately as she continued staring at his chest.

When her eyes looked up to meet his, he knew he couldn't contain himself any longer. He bent down, getting closer and stopping right before his lips met hers to try and see her reaction so far. As soon as he stopped, Gabriella made her own move, closing the space as she got up on hers toes, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck as their lips moved in sync with each others in the crowded hallway of CSA.

--

Sharpay watched from down the hallway as Gabriella and Troy shared a passionate kiss that lasted much longer than it should have. She wasn't sure what this meant now, but she had to talk to Gabriella about it.

Moments later, the bell rang and Sharpay made her way to class. When Gabriella walked in, she immediately grabbed her and pulled her aside, noticing the sort of dazed smile the girl was wearing.

"Gabriella, are you going to tell Troy everything now?"

Gabriella eyes widened, looking at Sharpay in shock. "What? Where did this come from."

Sharpay looked around, making sure no one was looking. "I saw the kiss. Gabs, you have to tell him about the jail thing. You've got to tell him the trouble you're in and that you could be going to jail soon."

"How did you know about that? Were you listening in on my phone call?" Gabriella accused, angrily.

"No, Gabriella," Sharpay sighed. "Chad was. He overheard everything and he came to ask me about it. He wanted to know what you were hiding from Troy and why. He already knew half the story about you going to jail, so…he forced to tell him the rest or he was going to go to Troy with the story."

Gabriella groaned. "So now you're going to go and fuck things up for us. Did you not see that in the hallway? It was finally going fine and then..UGH!"

"Gabriella, he was going to tell Troy anyway if I didn't tell him," Sharpay tried to defend herself. "The big problem here is, if Chad has any intent to tell Troy, you've got to beat him to it. Talk to Chad about it or tell Troy, but I don't think you'd want him thinking you lied to him all this time."

"What's it going to matter anyway! Once he finds out he'll hate me!"

Sharpay scoffed. "So what were you going to do? Date the guy and then let him find out on his own when they showed up to arrest you?"

"What do you care anyway?" Gabriella asked, her voice getting higher as the argument escalated and the classroom was focused on the two of them.

"Because I care about you, but obviously that's a mistake huh?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at her. "No one asked you to care. I've went 6 years of my life without people caring. My step dad doesn't care, no one back home cares and you shouldn't either."

"I tried to be your friend Gabriella!" Sharpay shouted at her. "I tried to be nice, to help you out…"

"Yeah, how great that worked out _friend_. I trusted you with the one thing I never told anyone else. A friend doesn't tell other people their friends' secrets."

"I thought I was being helpful!"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Gabriella retorted.

"You know what Gabriella, I don't care anymore. Go to jail, screw things up. I could care less. It's not my problem and it never was, so I don't know what I was doing trying to protect you. If I'd known you were going to bitch at me for helping, I would have never even asked. So fuck you and I hope you happy a happy life in the big house."

"Go rot in hell," Gabriella sneered after her as the blonde stalked out of the room. She plopped down in a desk, thinking about what just happened as everyone in the room stared at her. The late bell rang and the teacher walked in the room, but Gabriella just couldn't get through the day. She picked herself up and left, sprinting down the hall and out the front door of CSA, going where her feet would take her.

--

"Troy!"

Troy turned, seeing Chad run up to him as he was working out in the gym lifting weights. "What's up Chad?"

"I just finished talking to Sharpay. She and Gabriella had some big blowout this morning before class and now they're not talking."

Troy lifted his head. "Really? I guess I'll ask Gabi about it later."

Chad sighed. "Troy, man I know what they fought about and I think you should know."

Troy put the 20 pound bell down. "Why? What's it got to do with me?"

"Everything Troy, it's more or less about Gabriella."

Troy sighed. "What about her?"

"She's hiding shit from you Troy, it's pretty big and Sharpay was trying to convince her to tell you the truth."

"Chad…"

"No you should hear this. Normally, I would let her tell you, but I don't think she will."

Troy shrugged. "So?"

"Gabriella's involved in a lot of shit man. Drugs, alcohol, sex, and the cops."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about Chad?"

"The reason she's hear at CSA. She got caught up in some stuff back where she was and the police sent her hear to clean up her act. Kind of like community service. They told her if she didn't clean up her act and finish off her senior year with a good report, they were gonna put her away."

Troy just stared at his best friend and Chad took his silence as a note to continue. "Someone called her the other night and I overheard the call. Apparently now, the police are looking for her and they're definitely going to put her away because of some guy she was involved with. Some drug dealer or something, and something else involving murder."

Troy stood up, his face hard. "Chad stop, this isn't funny."

"Man, I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"Chad, Gabriella's not involved with any drug dealers.."

"Not anymore, because the dude's dead. And they say she did it."

"Chad, I don't believe you. If Gabriella was in trouble, she'd tell me."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because, she's finally letting me in. She's just a normal girl behind that wall she puts up. Once you get it down, you can understand who she really is. She's just trying not to get hurt and I'm not going to hurt her, but I'll hurt you if you keep spreading shit about her. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to support me on stuff like this."

"I am your best friend," Chad said. "And that's exactly why I'm warning you about her. I don't want to see you get hurt dude. I can't exactly approve of her when she could bring you into whatever deep shit she's involved in. I'm trying to protect you and you're in denial."

Troy scoffed. "Chad, look man. I appreciate your concern for me, but I can handle my own business, including Gabriella. And you can tell whoever you're getting your information from, that'd they better get a better source."

Chad watched as Troy went to lie down and lifted the 50 pound bar as some other guy came over to spot him. He sighed, giving up and walking out. At least he knew he tried. Troy would find out for himself later. He just hoped it didn't all end as badly as he pictured it ending.

**A/N: Soooooo this took a while but it's here now and it's up to you guys to tell me what you think! i look forward to reading reviews and I'll be working on the next chapter while i wait. This is just a filler btw because I'm still trying to build up to the big part. oh and don't forget to check out her outfit in my profile under the story's name.**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	12. Chapter 11

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 11

Gabriella was pacing around the studio room angrily, talking to herself trying to figure out how the hell she was going to solve this issue.

"God! That bitch! How could she threaten me like that? And to think I thought of her as a friend, she's nothing but a skank."

Troy walked into their rehearsal area, seeing Gabriella angrily kicking her sweatshirt that was on the floor and slamming the CD into the CD player. He watched quietly for a few seconds, hoping to let her get her anger out so she wouldn't take any of it out on him.

"Should I get a group of angry people and some torches and we can sort this out the right way," he asked suddenly, making her turn around and look at him.

She sighed, pulling her pony off her wrist and tying her hair back. "No, I'm just a bit stressed."

"Does it have anything to do with Sharpay?" he asked cautiously.

She glanced at him. "How'd you figure that?"

Troy shrugged. "Chad's been telling me a bunch of crap these days and I'm not really sure if I should listen."

"Crap like what?"

"Well for starters, he clued me in on whatever's going on between you and Sharpay," He sat down on the hardwood floor. "Something about you not being able to trust her?"

She sighed, sitting next to him. "Something like that yeah." He nodded and pulled his knee up to rest his chin against it. "It's more of a girl issue, so I doubt that I could explain it to you and you'd fully understand."

"Wanna give it a shot?" he asked nudging her.

She smiled, looking over at him. "Not really. I'm just really confused about a lot of stuff."

"Like?"

"My life; things here at CSA, Sharpay...and most importantly, how I feel about you."

Troy looked back at her, their eyes meeting and not looking away. "What's there to be confused about? I like you, you like me, that generally leads to a relationship."

Gabriella looked down, knowing this was what she had been avoiding for weeks now. The inevitable question of her and Troy and what they were.

"I'm just not sure that's what I need right now."

"A relationship?" he clarified, still looking at her even though she looked away.

She nodded. "There's just a lot of stuff running around controlling my crazy life right now. Things I can't exactly tell you right now, because I don't want to drag you into it…"

"Drag me into it? Gabriella, that's the point. I like you; I want to get to know you. And if you have a crazy life, then hell, I want to be a part of it.

She shook her head. "No, you don't Troy."

"How are you going to tell me that? I know how I feel."

She shook her head, standing up. "Regardless of how you might feel Troy, I wouldn't even get involved with myself. I've got too much bullshit going on."

Troy stood up so he was face to face with her, only he was taller so the top of her head reached his chin. "I deal with bullshit every day."

She sighed, placing her hands on his chest. "Just…back off okay. I don't want you involved."

"I think that's my choice," Troy countered her and she could tell he wasn't giving up.

"Troy, I…"

"Ms. Montez," a police officer and 2 detectives walked in the studio.

She looked up noticing Sam as one of those detectives. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam shook his head. "I tried Gabriella, I really did…"

"Ms. Montez, you're under arrest for the murder Justin Green."

"What? Sam, help me out here."

"Gabriella…."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As Troy stood watching confused, Gabriella turned back to him, biting her lip in embarrassment. "Where are you taking here?"

One of the detectives pushed Troy back by his shoulder. "Calm down, we're taking her in for questioning but we'll probably set up bail for her later."

Troy looked at Gabriella. "You…killed someone?"

"It was an accident," she pleaded with him. "Things were never supposed to be like this. I just wanted to start over with a clean slate."

"So everything Chad said was true. The drugs, the drinking, the reason why you're here."

"Troy, I tried to tell you. You have to understand..."

"I don't even know who you are anymore," he scoffed.

She looked at him in disbelief that he was springing this on her. "You never knew me! You only knew the girl on the dance floor. All you wanted was to get in my pants."

"If you really believe that's what I was after, then you've don't know a damn thing," he shook his head, walking past Sam and out of the room.

Gabriella looked over at Sam and then hung her head.

The police officer pulled on her arms. "Let's go, heart to heart is over."

As the police officer, the detective and Sam escorted Gabriella down the halls of CSA, Gabi kept her head down as the whispers and points of all her classmates started. This was sure to be the talk of the school for the next few months. New girl gets close to Troy Bolton and gets arrested shortly after. It was probably going to make headlines too. If only she had told the truth. Maybe she should have trusted Troy with her secret rather than pretend nothing was wrong. Now she was paying for it. He wanted nothing to do with her and she was going to jail.

Her plan to just finish her last year and be scotch free had not only been altered once, but twice. She was way off course. And just when she thought things were going to be okay.

"I'm not answering any questions," Gabriella said as she sat back in the chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"We don't need you to," the detective said, sitting down opposite her and pulling out a manila folder. "We have all the evidence we need. Your DNA is all over the scene of the crime."

"So that means I did it?"

"Were you or were you not involved with Mr. Green?"

"We were friends, that doesn't mean I killed him."

"So you're saying you didn't?"

"I'm not saying anything."

The detective sighed. "Ms. Montez, we have evidence that says you had sex with Justin the night he was murdered."

Gabriella turned away. "And?"

"The two of you were more than just friends. He was your supplier, you were screwing him and he was giving you drugs. So what happened, drug deal gone wrong?"

Gabriella glared at him silently.

"Was he supplying someone else the way he supplied you? Did you get jealous?" he tried again but Gabriella remained silent.

"Or did he cut you off indefinitely? I bet you didn't like that."

"You don't know anything," Gabriella growled at him in a dangerously low voice.

"Then tell me Gabriella, what really happened that night. What happened to Justin Green and why were you in the room when it happened?"

Gabriella's head recalled that night and the events that made her freak out and run. The events that led her to the place she was in currently and it brought tears to her eyes. She'd had hoped for the longest that she wouldn't have to reveal this, but if it was going to save her from trouble, she knew she had to tell the truth. No matter how much it hurt.

**A/N: it's short i know, but it's once again another filler sorta. Anyway wish me happy writing next update should be soon.**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	13. Chapter 12

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 12

As Gabriella sat in the jail cell, she leant her head against the wall, banging it slowly, wishing she was anywhere but here.

She groaned, looking around wondering if there was any possible way out of this mess. She had to explain herself to Troy. She had to explain herself to a lot of people.

When Sam came to the front of her cell, she jumped up, facing him. "What happened?"

He sighed. "They posted your bail, which is the good news, but you're not completely off the hook. They've set up a court date for you next Wednesday to determine whether or not they think you're guilty."

"Really? I can get out of here?"

He nodded. "Only if someone pays your bail."

"And who's going to do that?"

He shrugged. "Look kid, I have no idea, but it can't be me. I can't bail you out due to official law. I'm supposed to be keeping you out of trouble, not bailing you out of jail. You've got to find someone else. So I'd use that phone call wisely."

She sighed, turning and running a hard through her hair. "Thanks Sam."

He nodded. "Good luck and I'll see you Wednesday."

He left and Gabriella turned to go back to the hard bed she was previously sitting on. She groaned, banging her head against the wall again, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of here before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Montez! You're out of here. Bail's been paid."

He opened up the cell bars and she rushed to the doors, him leading her out to the main office. It was there that she noticed the teenager, standing there looking glamorously shiny with her glittery Prada purse.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay turned to her, giving a small smile. "Hey."

"You paid my bail?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Gabriella stared at her confused. "Why would you pay my bail? You hate me remember?"

Sharpay sighed, grabbing her arm and leading her outside. "I don't hate you. I just hate the decisions you were making."

She looked at the blond awkwardly. "It sounded like you hated me."

She sighed. "Because you were being a bitch!"

Gabriella looked down, staring at my feet.

"But…" she continued. "You don't deserve it. You've already been through enough already and I understand you having trust issue and not wanting to ruin a good thing."

Gabi shrugged. "I already ruined a good thing anyway by not telling the truth right away."

Sharpay glanced at her, seeing the sincere guilt on her face. "Gabriella, you had every right not to say anything. It's your life and if you don't want to tell people then they just have to accept that. Including Troy. Whatever you had going on in your life was none of his business and he had no right to get mad at you for not saying anything about it. You were scared. And you were trying to get your life back together. Now I finally understand where you were coming from and I'm sorry for the things I said before."

Gabriella smiled, puling Sharpay into a hug. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I guess I realized that there are people out there that want to help me out and you're one of them. You were looking out for me and I appreciate it, especially since I treated you like crap."

"Friends again?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What did you think the hug was for?"

They stepped out of the front doors of the precinct and Gabriella froze seeing Chad standing there, afro and all, leaning up against and white Camry.

"Uhh, Sharpay?"

Sharpay smiled, running up to Chad and grabbing his hand. Gabriella eyed them curiously before stepping forward.

"Chad and I are dating," Sharpay blurted out, a bright smiled on her face as Chad just smiled sheepishly from beside her.

Gabriella face contorted. "Um, where did this come from? You guys were ready to bite each other's head's off a few days ago."

"Well, we talked. Mainly about you and Troy and what to do and I don't know we realized that we had more in common that wanting to kill each other." She turned and smiled at Chad, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"And I um, I guess I realized Sharpay's not as bad as she seems," he added.

Sharpay let go of Chad's hand, grabbing Gabriella's. "But what's important is we're here for you. We'll be there for your court date and we're going to try and get you and Troy back together."

"How'd you know about that? How'd you know about anything that happened today?"

Sharpay bit her lip. "Don't get mad, but I found out what really happened with that Justin guy because I kind of…sort of read your journal."

"Sharpay!"

"I said don't get mad. Plus I called the Sam guy because you left your phone in the room and he told what was going on after I had to convince him to spill and well I figured it was the least I could do. Besides I used daddy's credit card and he won't care, even if I tell him I used it to bail a friend out of jail."

Gabriella ran a hand over her face. "Wow! First off, I appreciate this, really I do, but you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," she interrupted, smiling.

"Second, this is way too much to comprehend right now, so just give me a little time to get used to it. And third, Troy and I were never together anyway. So I thank you for planning to get us together, but now I doubt that will happen."

Chad spoke up again then. "Yeah, um, I think I should be one to say sorry about that. I told Troy when I overheard you talking to Sam. I didn't do it to hurt you purposely, but I felt he had to know. I didn't want him hurt, he is my best friend after all and he was falling hard for you."

She stared at him for a bit. "Are you just saying that?"

"What? No!"

"I mean the part about falling hard for me."

"No," he answered. "I…I've never seen Troy talk about any girl the way he talked about you. He was completely infatuated with you and I just didn't want him to find out the wrong way. Maybe it would have been better if you had told him, but I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry."

"So he really did like? For me?"

Chad nodded and Gabriella cursed under her breath. "I fucked up! I said some things yesterday when they arrested me that didn't exactly leave me and him in a good place. I accused him of wanting me just for sex and well, he just left and I'm pretty sure he hates me know, if he didn't already hate me before."

Chad shook his head, smiling slightly. "I don't he hates you. I think he'll need some time to get used to it and to take everything in and…just give him a chance. Both of you had a lot sprung on you and you need time to yourselves before you should worry about someone else.

Sharpay smiled. "Oh, my new man speaks great words of wisdom," she teased, leaning in to kiss Chad lightly on the lips.

Gabriella scrunched up her face at the affection. Yeah, okay, so she was happy for Chad and Sharpay, but let's just say it's hard to be totally happy when she could be getting locked up for something she didn't do. At least not purposely. Now she just had to focus on making everything the way it should have been in the first place.

**A/N: Okay so once again another filler. I'm not really sure what's up with all the fillers these days, but for some reason I'm losing interest in this story. To the point where I kind of just want to end it so I can post some others I'm working on. I'm not sure why I feel this way I just do. So let's hope some ideas come to me, making the next couple of chapters alot more better than the last few. R&R!**

**~Troyellaishottndsexy~**


	14. Chapter 13

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 13

Gabriella stood outside of the room taking deep breaths and trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door.

Why was she doing this? Was it even her place to say sorry? What could she possibly have to be sorry for? She groaned, knowing that in order to fix this she had to say something to him.

She lifted her hand, knocking lightly on the door and waiting for it to open. She turned, seeing that the hallway was suspiciously empty for the middle of the day. She pulled her hand up with plans to knock on the door again, but just as her had was going to come in contact with the door, it was yanked open.

She stepped back slightly, as Troy's breathless and sweaty figure came to the door.

"Uh, hi," she mumbled, her eyes trailing down his bare chest before she caught herself and forced her focus back on his face.

He moved further into the hallway, pushing the door closed more and covering the gap with his body. "What did you want?"

She gulped, looking down. Of course she'd expected him to at least invite her in and give her a chance to explain herself but why should he? "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I feel I should explain everything. All the stuff that happened, why I didn't tell you; I think you deserve an explanation at the most."

Troy looked back in the room like he was eager to get back and Gabriella shuffled feeling unwanted here.

"Gabriella listen, I don't think we're going to work out."

Gabriella sighed. "That's not what I came here for I was more or less likely apologizing because I felt bad for not telling you the truth and uh…"

Gabriella trailed off, seeing that Troy was barely paying attention to her. She put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows at he looked at her.

"What? Did you stop talking?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was trying to make a sincere apology."

He shook his head. "Don't worry; I don't need a sincere apology. I know all I need to know about you to conclude that maybe you were right; I don't need to get involved.

"You are such an ass! Just the other day you were begging for me to let my guard down and now you want nothing to do with me! I knew this would happen. I don't know why I even came here. I just..."

"Troy! Sweetie, you left me all alone on your bed," a brunette girl came wondering near the door, pulling it open wide enough to reveal that she was wearing Troy's t-shirt and nothing else.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his sweaty mop of hair and hanging his head.

Gabriella stared at the brunette girl, speechless but somehow seeing that this was coming.

"Gwen," Troy said softly, turning to the girl. "Um, I'll be with you in a minute. I've got something I need to take care of..." he trailed off as Gwen looked at Gabriella curiously.

"Oh! Well hurry. Don't waste time," she replied sending Gabriella a dirty look before walking back into the room.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward toward the girl, but Troy closed the door behind him and pushed her shoulders back gently.

"Gabi, you should go."

She scoffed and looked at him, slipping his arms off hers with one motion. "So now I'm Gabi? That's who you're replacing me with. I knew you were some kind of male prostitute, but you sure bounce back quick for someone that was so hurt."

"Gabriella…"

"Don't even!" She snapped, cutting him off. "Save it alright. Because whatever is going on in your head has got to be idiotic. And deep down you know that the only reason you're messing with her is because she's a brunette."

He sighed, reaching out for her arm. "I didn't want things to end like this; I really did like you but..."

"Does she remind you of me?" she cut him off again with a question. She took his silence as an answer and turned around. "Okay, I see where this is going. Bye Troy."

She turned walking down the hallway, knowing he was watching her walk away from him and she tried to keep her cool. She didn't want to cry…at least not until she was out of sight. Even though she said the only reason he wanted that Gwen girl was because they looked so much alike, she could only think that was it just to keep her mind off the real fact that he didn't want her anymore.

This was the last thing she imagined she'd ever be doing, but here she was in the flesh doing exactly just that. Gabriella sat on her unmade bed of her and Sharpay's room curled up into a SpongeBob pillow that Troy had given her for no reason 2 weeks ago. She was wearing a pair of yellow sweat pants with a tank and she had her hair pulled back into a messy uncaring bun. She had taken Sharpay's iPod and found a song that really fit her mood and now she had Walk Away/Remember Me by Paula DeAnda playing on repeat on her iHome.

Yep, this was absolute last place anyone would have thought to find Gabriella.

Two weeks ago. That was all it was. Two weeks ago she was standing in that studio, two weeks ago she was arrested right in front of Troy and taken to spend the night in a jail cell, two weeks ago that she felt her heart break into a million pieces, something she thought wasn't possible after losing her mother.

She'd cried and cried and cried for the past two weeks, seemingly a zombie to everyone that had been around her. She'd go to classes, but as soon as they were over she was back in the room. If it weren't for Sharpay dragging her out of beg, shoving her in the shower, and pushing her through the door of her classes every morning, she'd probably have been holed up in the room for the past 14 days.

She'd barely eaten or slept, only wanting a few bites from a tub of ice cream and to watch love stories on Sharpay's laptop.

Sharpay for one, hated seeing her like this, but she knew that after her first 4 days of trying, that things weren't just magically going to change and Gabriella wasn't going to hop out of bed one day, happy, excited and over her whole dilemma.

"Gabriella," Sharpay said, kneeling in front of the bed, blocking her view of the TV, where she was watching the Notebook. "Sweetheart, if I go with Chad to dinner for a while, will you be alright alone."

As usual, Gabriella didn't respond. She continued staring straight ahead even if she couldn't see the TV.

"Gabi, please answer me. You're starting to get me worried. You haven't gone deaf have you?"

Gabriella blinked before moving her head to the slightly to the right and then back in its original position

Sharpay sighed. "I'll take that as a no. Hun, I really don't leave you alone, but Chad's been trying to convince me to get out for a while now. We haven't been on a proper date since our first and he's determined to take me out because he thinks you'll be fine."

Gabriella nodded her head slightly, not moving it once from the pillow and Sharpay stood up reluctantly looking down at her heartbroken friend. "If you need anything or it you don't want to be alone, just call me and I'll head right over. I'll bring popcorn and candy and fattening foods and I'll make Chad sit with us while we watch love stories," she tried in an attempt to make the girl smile, but she got no response.

"Okay, I'm going. Just don't harm yourself please, that's all I ask. You don't even have to shower or move or anything. I'd actually prefer if you watched movies all day so I know you're not taking any drastic measures or trying…"

"Just go Shar," Gabriella's voice finally rang out through the room. "Before you talk me to death and I don't get the chance to do anything drastic."

Sharpay smiled lightly waving to her as she closed the door behind her. "At least you spoke to me," she called out before finally leaving.

Gabriella blinked, sitting in the silence. Maybe this is what she needed. If she was in the silence she could finally here her thoughts and she wasn't thinking about….Troy. That was until now.

How could she have been so stupid to let down that wall? She'd had taken so long to build the tall brick wall surrounding her heart, starting from when her mother had died and Troy had broken that guard within a matter of weeks. She wanted to say she hated him for that, but she hated him for way one much that that right now.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be this Gabriella. Maybe all the drugs and the getting in trouble and partying and drinking was just a cover. Maybe this was what she had to work her way through. Maybe she was supposed to turn into that same vulnerable little girl again. The same little girl who lost her mother at 12. Maybe everything that happened was just life's way of sending her a message; letting her know to clean up her act, turn her life around.

Heartbreak was a part of life, she knew that. After her mother's death, she tried so hard to shield herself from going through that again, but she learned the hard way that she couldn't act hard and unafraid anymore. It was time for life to take its course.

Well if this is how life wanted to treat her, then hell, who was she to fight against nature. Things would turn out the way they were supposed to be now and she'd learn to deal with it the best way she could. She'd already been through 2 heartbreaks already, so how much could another hurt.

Right now, her life was so far down the toilet that there was no chance with a plunger; all that was left to do was flush.


	15. Chapter 14

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 14

Gabriella sighed, looking around nervously as people starting showing up at the courthouse. She knew this was it. This was where her future was decided. This was where her life was in someone else's hands to be determined.

"Stop acting so nervous," Sam spoke to her, seeing her demeanor. "The judge senses fear."

She looked at him curiously. "You make it sound like I'm about to be attacked by a dog."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "It might actually seem like that at one point, especially with Justin's parent's lawyer out there. They're trying to make you guilty, so they're going to do anything to mess you up so you're story doesn't seem true, but you can't let them get to you. Just tell the truth and you'll be fine. No lies, no second guessing, just tell the truth."

Gabriella nodded, biting her lip. "Sam do you think she'll send me to jail?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. But I'm hoping for the best and I'll be right there to defend you."

She smiled, standing up to give him a hug. "Thank you, Sam. You've been a real help through all of this."

He nodded. "You've changed since I first met you. And I've realized you're not the hard-ass you try to be and I believe that you can change your life around, so here's where you start. So let's go."

She took a deep breath before opening the doors and walked through them. She walked down the aisle to the front, spotting Sharpay and Chad sitting among the other people here. When she looked again, she noticed her stepfather was also here. She guessed that they were here for moral support and she was happy she had any kind of support at all.

"All rise, court is now in session," the bailiff called out. "Judge Jackson," he said as the woman came out from the back and took a seat at the head of the courtroom.

"You may be seated," she said simply. "Now I understand we're here today for the hearing of a Ms. Gabriella Montez for the murder of Justin Green."

"Yes, your honor," the Green's lawyer stood up.

"Okay, well what do you believe she's guilty of exactly?"

Gabriella watched the lawyer shuffle with some papers as she spoke to the judge and soon after she tuned out, still seeing everyone, but the room was silent. She looked over past the lawyer to see Justin's parents. His mom looked completely distraught and his Dad caught her staring, sending her a dirty look that she knew all too well.

She was barely paying attention to the exchange between the judge and the lawyer, but she snapped back to reality when she was suddenly called to the stand.

The bailiff came over to her with a bible and resting it in front of her. She place her right hand on the bible like he told her to and he nodded politely. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Gabriella swallowed looking on onto the courtroom full of people. "I do." After that, Gabriella told her story to the judge, leaving her to only hope for the best.

"Ms. Montez," Judge Jackson turned her attention on the girl as the jury filed back in. "The jury has made their decision. They find you not guilty on the count of murdering Justin Greene because it's an act of self defense. But on the count of the underage usage of drugs and alcohol, they do find you guilty. Now I'm going to give you a break Ms. Montez. I've listened to your story of what you've been through and I want you do attend AA and Drugs User meetings as 2,000 of community service."

Gabriella nodded.

"And I will get a weekly report on your progress. I want you to change, Ms. Montez. You are so young and I don't want you to throw your life away by your bad choices. I see potential in you and I want you to make something of your life. Now get out of my courtroom and I don't want to see you back here again, unless you're updating me with something good."

Gabriella nodded, hurrying to get out of the judges sight. Sam was waiting for her when she stepped out the door and he smiled.

"Well, look at you. So worried that you were going to go to jail and you only got 2,000 hours of community service."

Gabriella gave him a light smile. "Thanks Sam."

"Gabriella!" She turned to see Sharpay rushing toward her with Chad in tow. And for once the girl was wearing a color that wasn't any shade of pink.

"Hey, Sharpay thanks for being here."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't be here? Of course I was here and I'm glad that the only kind of time you had to spend in jail was that one night before I paid your bail."

Gabriella sighed and smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Chad smiled. "Well I for one and glad that you're not a fugitive."

Sharpay slapped Chad on the back of the head. She turned in time to see a figure standing behind Gabriella and motioned silently.

Gabriella turned to see her stepfather standing there with his hands in his pockets. Sharpay and Chad quietly excused themselves as Gabriella stood awkwardly with Adam.

"Gabriella, I just want to say that I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry for smacking you that night too. I realized after you left that a lot of the stuff you've said to me is true and you have every right to hate me. And once you turn 18 next month, I'm giving you the house. I don't think you need me in your life anymore."

Gabriella sighed. "Thank you, Adam. I uhh, guess I should say sorry for treating you the way I did for so long. I blamed my unhappiness on you and I was pretty screwed up after Mom died. But I guess good luck."

Adam nodded, hugging Gabriella. "Finish out CSA the way I know you can. You're an amazing dancer and I know you can make big with your life. I can't believe I never acknowledged it before, but I should have."

Gabriella nodded again before walking back over to Sharpay and Chad. Maybe things were starting to look up a bit.

Gabriella was back in her room later that afternoon, packing up her stuff into her suitcase.

Sharpay walked in, coming from the bathroom where she had gone to take a shower.

"Gab, what are you doing?"

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay. "I know sometimes you can be unfocused, but I thought this was obvious."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well duh! But I mean why are you packing? I thought you decided to finish out high school here at CSA?"

Gabriella bit her lip. "I was going to, but maybe it would just be best for me to be back in New York."

"Why? What about the showcase?"

She shook her head. "I'm turning 18 next month; Adam's giving me the house and all my mom's stuff. I'll just finish out the year where I was before. And the showcase, I think that's been over."

Sharpay stood staring as Gabriella went back to packing. "What if you go back huh? Are you gonna relapse. You'll end up right back where you were before if you go back Gabi."

She rolled her eyes. "No I won't. I've learned my lesson, I'm fine."

"Well...don't you still have community service? Why don't you just serve it here and then after graduation, go back."

"Sharpay…"

"I don't want you to go. I've finally fine someone I like here. I didn't many friends before you and you get sort of. If you leave, it'll just be me and Chad."

Gabriella looked sympathetic. "Sharpay, I can't stay at CSA anymore."

"Is it because of Troy?"

"No, Sharpay I just….I don't want to be here. I'm not doing the showcase, so there's no point in staying anyway."

"Well, what about me? I'm in the showcase. Can you at least stay to support me?"

Gabriella looked at her pleading face and gave up, rolling her eyes. She sighed and turned to her bag, starting to unpack her clothes. "I'll finish out the year and come see you in the showcase, but after that I'm back in New York."

Sharpay smiled happily, hugging Gabriella tightly before dashing across the room to her closet. Her plan was starting out well, now all she needed to do what get Chad to finish the other part of her plan and things would be good to go.


	16. Chapter 15

Hearts on the Dance Floor

Chapter 15

Gabriella's POV

I stood awkwardly at the door to the auditorium, rubbing my arm as people walked in, shooting me looks as they passed. I guess it was safe to say that they all knew.

I sighed, looking around wondering where the hell Sharpay could be. She was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago, but I hadn't seen her, Chad, or her partner Ricky. I had spotted Troy though. He was here with Gwen, no surprised. I wasn't sure it he was still performing or here to see someone else, but I tried not to care or let it bother me that much.

"Hey, girly," I heard from beside me. I turned to see Sharpay standing there, already in her outfit for her performance. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled. "Sorry. Our last minute rehearsal ran a little late and I really wanted to get dressed before I came to meet you."

I shrugged. "Whatever, it's fine. It's not like anything new happened. People stare at me and shoot me dirty looks, just like normal."

Sharpay's face fell. "Gabi! Ignore them please, you're mood is sooo bringing me down and I need to be on stage in 15."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. So are you excited?"

She scoffed. "More like terrified. I really want that scholarship."

I smiled encouragingly at her. "You're going to be fine. I've seen the routine and it's great."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, you have to say that hun. But look I'm gonna head back."

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll…try and find Chad."

She nodded and smiled, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "He's toward the front."

Eventually, I found Chad in the second, and he looked strangely happy to see me. I didn't think much of it at first, I was just ready to sit down and enjoy Sharpay's performance, so I could get out of there as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Chad, what is this about?"

"Just go!"

I tried to fight as Chad pushed me backstage. "What are you doing!"

He sighed. "Sharpay texted me. She has a emergency, she needs you."

"Why didn't she just text me?"

Chad shrugged. "I have no idea, just go."

I stumbled when Chad pushed me toward a door and sighed, opening it. There was a curtain behind the door and the room was completely dark, with a few spots of light. I glanced around warily, wondering where Sharpay was. I was about to call out her name when a spotlight came on and Sharpay was standing in the middle of the room.

It was then I noticed I was standing on a stage. The stage that I had just been sitting in front of minutes ago.

Sharpay smiled at me before turning to the crowd. "I present you Gabriella Montez."

I glared her way, but swallowed at the room full of people just staring at me.

"And Troy Bolton."

My eyes snapped to hers immediately, but she was making her way off the stage already. And coming in from where she was leaving, was Troy himself.

I gulped and stared at him for a second as he stared back. Again, I was taken by surprise as the song Troy and I had picked for our performance came blaring through the back speakers. I shook my head, knowing this had been a set up by Sharpay. I closed my eyes and turned to head out the door I came through before I started crying and anyway saw me.

I reached for the door, but the knob didn't turn and I groaned frustrated as a few tears leaked passed the barrier of my eyelids. I stood facing the door angry. I was angry at myself. I was angry at Sharpay. I was angry at Troy. I was angry and everything and everyone. I just wanted to get out of here. Maybe if I stood here long enough, someone would just give up and let me go.

I felt a warm hand touch mine as I was slowly turned around. I tried to stop my crying as I kept my eyes closed, knowing who I was standing face to face with.

"Gabriella," he whispered. "I'm not going to let you walk out of my life again."

I instantly jerked my hand away and opened my eyes to reveal my eyes, which I knew where probably red and glistening from the tears. "You were in on this," I accused softly. I wasn't sure how we were hearing each other over the loud music, but I wasn't too concerned with that.

"No," he told me. "But now that I've got you standing right in front of me, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

I shook my head violently. "You can't control what I do! What if I want to leave? What if I don't want to stand here and listen to you apologize again and again? What if I want to walk away? What if I said I was done with you once and for all."

He stared back at me intensely. "If you were feeling the same way I am, then you wouldn't."

"Watch me," I said, turning around to foolishly try the door again.

When he pulled me back to him again, he pulled me more roughly. I'm not sure if he intended to do this or not, but I ended up pressed again him. Our faces were closer than before and I could feel his body his radiating off him and feel his heard pounding against my own chest. I kept my eyes pressed closed. I couldn't open my eyes now. If I did, there was no doubt that I would give in.

"Gabriella, just….do this please. I don't care if you don't talk to me ever again. Just dance with me, this one last time. Finish it off and I'll let you go."

I took a deep breath and something in me snapped. It broke me into two pieces. One piece was fighting it and the other was ready to go with the flow, but I was unsure which to let control me. But minutes later, I knew my heart was controlling my mind and I had no power over my body as I let it move in sync with Troy and the music.

It pulsed through my body and I gave up. I never thought of myself to be that weak, but when I came to this boy, it seemed like anything was possible. He could make me forget what I was doing, lose control over my body, loose sense over right and wrong and most of all, I knew he was the one that kept my heart beating in the sense that he kept me healthy.

I knew it was over at the sound of the cheers and hollers from the crowd. From my position, I could see Troy and only Troy, and he was staring right back at me. I left myself stay lost for a minute before, I finally caught sense of what was happening. I made a move to back away from him and he didn't fight it, his arms falling to his sides as he let me go.

I backed up slowly, keeping my eyes on him as I reached the door. When I tried it and realized it opened, I knew this was my chance to bolt. This was my chance to turn and run and never look back. But as I was halfway out the door, I had the impulse to turn back and what I saw was tempting to pull me back in.

I met Troy's eyes momentarily, the screams and hollers still background music to the intensity swirling around between us. I looked away and took all my strength to walk through the door, letting it slam closed behind me and I kept walking.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay stormed into our room later on while I was packing my clothes. "What the hell is wrong with you? I go through all of that trouble to get you and Troy back together and you just walk away from him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just leave it Sharpay, you shouldn't have gotten involved anyway.

Sharpay scoffed. "Shouldn't have gotten involved? If I didn't you would have continued to mope around."

"Whatever, I'm done anyway, it doesn't matter."

I continued packing my stuff, paying no attention to Sharpay gaping at me.

"Gabriella please! It matters, it really does. You and Troy…I don't know, you have something and you can't just give up and leave."

I shook my head. "Too bad, I already bought plan tickets."

"What? So you're just going to up and leave?"

I shrugged. "That's the plan."

Sharpay stood there for a while watching me and when I turned she was pouting. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what Sharpay? All I see is me getting on that plane and going back to New York."

I looked at her, standing there seeming like she was about to cry. "You don't see how much you're hurting. You can't see that the decisions you're making are hurting. Either that or you're ignoring how they're making you feel."

I bit my lip. "I've got to go. Um, it's been great rooming with you. I guess… I'll see you around."

Sharpay turned away from me and I knew then that she was mad at me, but I couldn't do much about that now. My flight was in an hour. "Bye."

As I left out the room, I knew that maybe I was making a mistake, but just as I had left my old life to make a new one, I wanted to go back. I didn't want to be here because it hurt too much and if that meant returning to New York, then that's exactly what was happening.

About half an hour later I was sitting in front of the terminal my plane was leaving from. I'd already been through baggage check and security and now I was just waiting to get out of here. The plane had already come in and they were getting it ready for the next flight. I knew they would be calling people to board any minute now and I was fidgeting in my seat, staring out the window, way too eager to leave California once and for all.

"Flight 386 to JFK New York is now boarding passengers with disabilities or those that have small children."

I glanced down at my ticket, seeing that I was in Zone 4. I waited impatiently until I finally heard the lady call out for Zones 3 and 4 to board. Sighing in relief, I grabbed my bags and walked up to the counter, getting on the way too long line that had already formed.

Just as I got to the front and I held out my ticket for the lady, I heard my name being screamed through the airport.

"GABRIELLA!"

Quite a few people turned to see what the commotion was, but I knew exactly what was going on. I shoved my ticket into the ladies hand, hoping that I could hurry up and get on this plane.

"Miss, I think that man is calling for you," she said, still holding my ticket, but she hadn't ripped it yet.

"Just…can I get on?"

"But miss…"

"I just want to get on the plane," I stressed to her, watching as she shrugged, ripped my ticket and handed me back the stub.

I heard my name being screamed louder, knowing that he was getting closer. I quickly made my way down the small walkway, ignoring the calls of my name as a few tears trickled down my cheek. A few others that were walking down the walkway to the plane turned to stare at me and check out what was going on. By now I could hear that he was already standing by the counter, trying to get past and I could hear the woman protesting that she couldn't let him by without a ticket.

"Gabriella, please!" he called behind me, but I kept walking as everyone else turned to stop and stare at him. I could feel their eyes on me as I kept going.

"Gabriella! Just please talk to me."

I stopped and looked up, trying to stop more tears from coming down over the ones that had already spilt over my cheeks.

"Gabriella, I love you," he said, making more tears slip as I stood still. "I know it's pointless to say that right now, but I don't know what else to say. I've tried everything I could think of to get you to listen to me, except embarrass myself, but I'm pretty much doing that right now."

I turned to see Troy being held back from coming any closer to me by two burly security guards.

"Just….I didn't mean all those things I said," he told me. "I should have trusted you when you said you had a messed up life and I should have judged you. And Gwen, she was nothing, I don't even know what I was thinking. I made a mistake and I couldn't see that...you were what I wanted all along. And if you come with extra baggage, then hell I mean it when I say I don't care, I'll deal with that."

I stared back at him, shaking my head before attempting to turn around again.

"Gabriella Montez," he tried again. "I love you more than anything and I know I've been an ass and it's taken me forever to realize that, but I'm admitting it now. I want to be with you and I'm willing to take on whatever as long as I have you. But if you get on that plane, I…I don't know if I could handle that."

I let out the breath I was holding and looked at Troy's desperate face. I glanced around at the people that were watching us and I knew I had to make my decision now. "I can't," I told him, before turning and squeezing past people to get on the plane. There was no turning back now.

I finally made it to my seat and I sat down ignoring the people that had stared at me, having seen what happened in the terminal. It was none of their business. So yeah, a guy had portrayed his love for me in front of thousands of people in LAX airport, it was no…

Portrayed his love for me. I sat up, my heart pounding. Had he really said it? Had he really said that he loved me? I tried to rack my brain, thinking of the words he'd spoke to me. He's said he loved me more than once in his apology. He'd practically made a fool of himself, spilling his heart out in the airport and I'd ignored him.

I closed my eyes, trying to push the thoughts away. I didn't want to go back, I was going home. I was going to New York, back to my old life. I was leaving the one guy who'd ever admitted he loved me.

I stood up, moving out of my seat and into the aisle as a flight made her way to me. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to sit, the plane is ready to taxi the runway."

I shook my head, attempting to get by her. "I need to get off!"

"I'm sorry, we've already closed the doors…"

"I need to get off the plane."

"Unless this is an emergency, I can't let you off…"

"This is an emergency! The only man who has ever said he loved me is out there and unless I tell him that I love him back, he's going to walk out of my life forever!" I yelled at her.

She stepped back at my tone and I noticed then that the plane had gone silent. I made my way down the aisle toward the doors and heard clapping and cheering behind my back. I struggled momentarily with the door before running off the plane and down the walkway back into the terminal.

I stood by the counter I'd been at before, out of breath and glancing around frantically.

"Miss?" the woman at the counter stepped over to me. "I need you to get back on the plane."

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The guy, the one that was here before."

"Miss.."

"Gabriella?"

I turned to see Troy standing there looking at me confused.

"Troy!" I rushed over to him and he caught me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't you, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I got on the plane, I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Gabriella, the plane's going to leave you…" he started but I shook my head.

"I don't give a damn about the plane. You're the first person other than my mom who's ever admitted to loving me and I'm not going to ignore that. I can't let you go, I can't get on that plane and move halfway across the country."

"Gabi…"

"Troy, I love you too! I was scared to let myself love you, but I can't ignore it anymore. I can't push my feelings aside and leave you here. I don't care about our pasts anymore, right now I want you. I want you now and I want you in my future. I love you!"

Troy stared down at me and for a moment I was scared that he was going to reject me. I was scared he was going to change his mind. But those worries left as soon as he leant his head down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tightened around my waist. "I love you," he murmured in between kisses. I pressed myself into him, not wanting to let go. I was enjoying the kiss and I was enjoying being back in his arms again.

When we finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine. "I'm glad you didn't go to New York."

I was breathing heavily as I stared into his eyes. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not with you here loving me despite the fact of everything that's happened."

"You're mine," he whispered, kissing me.

I nodded, pressing my face into his shoulder. "I've been yours since that first day. I've been yours since I threw my heart out on that dance floor."

He laughed, pulling me tighter to him as we stood in the airport. As of then, nothing mattered anymore.

**A/N: okay so I wasn't too happy with the way I ended it because I kind of rushed it but it really matters what u guys think =) oh and I didn't really feel like describing Gabriella's outfit because I got lazy and the chapter got pretty long (I have 12 pages lol) so I'm just going to put the outfit link in my profile because I really wanted to add an outfit for some reason so dont forget CHECK MY PROFILE UNDER STORY NAME FOR THIS CHAPTERS OUTFIT!**

**anyway tell me if the ending was okay R&R **

**Troyellaishottndsexy**


End file.
